My Life at Camp Half Blood
by Bookwormjenny
Summary: Ava Montague's the new girl at Camp. She's loving every minute of it, the friends, the training, especially a certain son of Hermes. But when an accident leaves her stranded in Ancient Greece, how is she going to cope being the new girl all over again?
1. Chapter 1: I arrive at Camp Half Blood

**Hello people. This is my first fanfiction and I know it's terrible. Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series though I wish I did.**

I'd always know I'd been different. I saw things no one else did. I learned quickly enough to keep quiet about the things I saw, the monsters lurking outside my window. I was dyslexic and I also have really bad ADHD. My teachers told my father that I was smart, but my dyslexia was holding me back. I failed my classes and I got in constant trouble for not listening, my ADHD making me lose concentration easily. I knew my Dad was disappointed in me. For god's sake, he was a top scientist. People expected great things from me. I was just another disappointment. Of course, I didn't have any friends either. The people in school saw me as an outcast. They thought I must be terrible that my own mother would abandon me.

I was fifteen, a week from sixteen when it happened. I was walking home from school. It was dark and I was walking through the slightly rougher streets as they were a shortcut to our house and I was anxious to get home. I wrapped my coat around me and quickened my pace as I heard voices coming from the back of the streets.

"I smell young demigod, brother!" I was too afraid to turn around so I quickened to a run, even though I didn't know what they were talking about. The footsteps behind me quickened as well. Something grabbed me from behind and I whipped around. I screamed at what I saw.

Two giant, ugly things with one eye each. Cyclopes. I wacked one of them in the head with my school bag then ran screaming from the other. He caught up and cornered me. I was bracing myself to be eaten when I saw a woman behind the Cyclopes. She silently put I finger to her mouth then produced a bronze dagger and kicked it to me. I grabbed it and stabbed the Cyclopes multiple times. It dissolved into a pile of dust but the woman was gone. I dropped the dagger and ran for home. My father was waiting for me and was shocked when he saw me covered in monster dust and scratches.

"Oh gods. It's started," was all he said. He told me to go upstairs, pack some clothes and anything else I wanted. I did what I was told but he refused to answer my questions. I didn't even get a chance to shower. He told me to get in the car and we started on our way to New York.

We ended up outside a strawberry farm in long island. Dad got out and handed me my rucksack. "Dad, please tell me what's going on!" and he sighs. "Your mother's a Greek god. You're a demigod. That's why you can see those things. This is Camp Half Blood. It's the one place where you can be safe. I can't go past the boundaries. You'll learn more when you get in. now go before any more monsters come. I love you." He hugged me then pushed me towards a large pine tree.

I cautiously made my way up the hill. At the top was a tree, guarded by a sleeping dragon. I stifled a scream then sprinted past before he could see me. That's when I got my first view of camp Half Blood.

Strawberry fields, lakes, a climbing wall complete with lava, an amphitheatre, pavilions and an assortment of different cabins. Campers milled around everywhere. A girl and a boy came up to me. "Are you ok? Are you new?" asked the girl. She had blonde hair and grey eyes just like me. I nodded. "You look like you're just out of a monster fight!" said the boy, who had black hair and green eyes. The girl elbowed him. "Don't worry; we'll take you to Chiron. I'm Annabeth and this is Percy."

Annabeth and Percy led me through the camp to a Big Farmhouse. We got funny looks from the campers, with the simple explanation of "New camper" from Percy. They seemed to be very popular and everyone knew them. He knocked on the door then went inside. What shocked me was the half man, half horse that was inside.

"Hey Chiron. We found a new camper," said Annabeth and Chiron smiled at me. "What's your name?" he asked. "Ava Montague." He nodded. "Tell me, Ava. How much do you know?" So I told the centaur.

"Yes, the Greek gods are alive. They have children with mortals, called demigods. You attract monsters, which is why you train here, so you can fight and become heroes. All the monsters, unfortunately, are real as well. Recently, we had a major battle against Gaia, the earth mother which we won and are now once more in peace. Thanks to these two and a good few others. Our numbers are down now but we are sending all our satyrs to find more demigods. We also now have many Roman Demigods who like to split their time between here and Camp Jupiter. I presume your dyslexic and have ADHD as well. That's almost a sure sign that you're a demigod. The dyslexia is because your brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek and your ADHD is the battle reflexes that will keep you alive."

I nod, taking it in quickly "Do you know who my mother is?" and Chiron sighed. "No, I'm afraid not. Your mother has to claim you. There was a rule that all gods, including minor gods had to claim their children by the time they are thirteen but it seems your mother has ignored that rule."

A clap of thunder roared and I suddenly felt weird, stronger. Chiron, Annabeth and Percy gasped then bowed. I looked up to see a blue aura around me and the image of an owl floating over my head. "Behold Ava, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle tactics."


	2. Chapter 2: My First Day

**Hello People. Here is chapter 2. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? No, so therefore I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I only own Ava.**

_Previously on My Life at Camp Half Blood:_

_A clap of thunder roared and I suddenly felt weird, stronger. Chiron, Annabeth and Percy gasped then bowed. I looked up to see a blue aura around me and the image of an owl floating over my head. "Behold Ava, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle tactics."_

I gasped and Annabeth laughed. "I've a new sister!" I smiled nervously because I've never had a sister before. I suppose there's a first time for everything.

Annabeth leads me to Cabin Six, my new home. I immediately fall in love with it. Majestic from the outside, crammed with books and blueprints on the inside. I pick up one of the books, and find my dyslexia gone! "Ancient Greek," Annabeth explains and I nod, fascinated by this new world I've suddenly become a part of. She gives me the bed at the back of the cabin. At the moment, there are only six Athena campers. Me, Annabeth, a boy called Malcolm with whom I immediately click, a girl called Kellie, and two more boys called Finn and Victor. I seem to get on best with Annabeth and Malcolm than the others. Annabeth is cabin counsellor and she leads us to dinner after I've gotten a shower to get rid of the weird monster dust.

We sit at the Athena table. I spot Percy sitting on his own. Annabeth decides to point out all her friends. "You know Percy; he's a son of Poseidon, one of the big three. The blonde boy on that table is Jason, son of Jupiter, also known as Zeus. He's Roman but staying with us for the time being. That girl with the brown hair is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. The two people over there are Hazel and Nico, their dad's Hades, or in Hazel's case, Pluto. The small Latino elf over there is Leo, son of Hephaestus and the Chinese guy is Frank, son of Mars." She points out a few others as well but I can't remember all of them. Pizza pops up on my plate and Annabeth tells me to throw some of it into the fire and tell the fire which god you want to give it to. I give mine to Athena, and thank her for finally claiming me.

After dinner, Annabeth introduces me to the others. They're very welcoming. Every camper comes to meet the new camper who the heroes of Olympus have taken under their wing. Two very similar looking sons of Hermes promise lots of pranks, Will, head of the Apollo cabin offers me archery lessons, and a girl called Katie Gardener takes a liking to me. Everyone is so nice and helpful. After a while, the couples drift off. Percy and Annabeth go down to the lake, Leo goes to workshop as he is working on 'how to get back to Calypso' ,whoever she is. Piper drags Jason away to show him something and the two Romans, Hazel and Frank, go to the stables. I'm left with the Stolls, called Conner and Travis, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Nico di Angelo, Malcom my brother and Will Solace. We chat and they fill me in on the war and explain how the seven are glad that they can relax now. They explain the Calypso girl Leo is trying to free. Apparently, she is the girl from the legend of Ogygia I get a full tour of camp, the Stolls guide to camp life and Katie fills me in on the relationships in camp. The boys stay fairly quiet then.

"So everyone loves Percabeth, which is Percy and Annabeth," says Katie and I see Nico squirm a bit. "There's Jiper," "Jason and Piper?" I say and Katie nods. "Frazel, frank and hazel," "You sound like an Aphrodite girl," Will complains and Katie just laughs as she continues her 'ships'. When she finishes, Conner stands up, as if expecting something. "You forgot Tratie!" and he turns and sprints away. Travis and Katie blush and run after Conner. We laughed our heads off. They came back eventually, both boys with the remains of plants all over them. We spend the rest of the evening chatting until bedtime.

That night the dreams took over. I suppose all demigods have bad dreams because when I wake up at two in the morning I can hear my half siblings tossing and turning in their sleep. I hear Annabeth whimpering in the bed beside me. Will told me of when she and Percy fell in to Tartarus, Greek hell. I suppose that leaves scars on a person.

I manage to fall asleep and the dreams stay away for tonight. I wake up to Annabeth shaking me telling me it's time for breakfast. I dress in the camp Half Blood orange t shirt that Annabeth got for me, shorts and my favourite navy converse. I make my bed then follow the others to breakfast.

I once again offer some of my breakfast to Athena. I hope she likes burnt Cheerio's. Annabeth says I have to start training and not to worry if I'm a bit behind the others. I go to archery training first, where the Apollo cabin has the monopoly. I watch from the side for a bit as they take down every target. I see Frank as well, even though he is a son of Mars. Will sees me then comes over. "Want to try your hand at this?" he said and I smiled. "Well, I'll probably miss ever target but sure anyways," and he laughs. He finds a bow and a quiver of arrows for me.

"Now, hold it like this, then take a deep breathe, concentrate on where you want the arrow to go and release." He adjusts my hands, guides the arrow to the target and then steps back. I take a deep breath and let it fly. Bull's eye! I squealed in delight and hugged Will. He laughed and this time I did it by myself. I shoot arrow after arrow, switching targets and the morning flew by before I knew it.

I sat with the Athena campers and told Annabeth about my success at archery. She smiled and said I should try sword fighting with Percy next. After lunch, I made my way with Malcolm, who also wanted advice in sword fighting, even though most Athena campers were skilled with daggers, like Annabeth. I thought it might be wise to be trained in several weapons. Percy greeted us. Malcolm told us he was the best sword fighter in three hundred years and that he even beat Lord Ares when he was twelve.

I eventually found a sword that was balanced in my hands. The Stolls, who were also there, said that it was made by the Hephaestus campers only last week and no one had claimed it yet. It had a green hilt and I immediately fell in love with it. We had to pair up so I went with Conner. I made him promise to go easy on me but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. As soon as Percy had showed me the basic moves, and said to start practising, Conner sprang forward. We parried, slashing away at each other. I blocked, stepped back, parried, slashed at Conner defenceless side, blocked, then finally managed to disarm him. We stood, drenched in sweat and found ourselves laughing at the state of each other. Percy came over; expecting me to be disarmed by Conner but instead found it the other way around.

Malcolm, Conner, Travis and I decided to go canoeing on the lake then. It turns out children of Athena aren't good canoers. Malcolm told me that Children of Poseidon, like Percy, were better here. We managed to topple over after five minutes, and had to be rescued by Jason and Piper.

After dinner, we went to the campfire. Mr D, or Dionysus, made an appearance, having been on Olympus all week, and said that our godly parents would be coming next week to see us. The Apollo cabin led the singsong and the flames rose higher and higher. I loved the way it reflected the camper's mood. We couldn't wait to meet our parents. I, unlike the others, had never met my parent. I asked Malcolm what Athena was like and he just said, "You'll see." I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3: A meeting with the Gods

**Hello Peoples!**

**I just want to say thank you to all you lovely readers and especially to my reviewers (you know who you are) who made my day with their lovely comments. I'm going away on holidays for a week so I won't be updating. I'll be going back to school as well and I have big exams this year so I'll only be able to update once a week but anyways, don't let me ramble on. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm Irish so therefore I'm not Rick Riordan and I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. **

_Previously on My Life at Camp Half Blood:_

_After dinner, we went to the campfire. Mr D, or Dionysus, made an appearance, having been on Olympus all week, and said that our godly parents would be coming next week to see us. The Apollo cabin led the singsong and the flames rose higher and higher. I loved the way it reflected the camper's mood. We couldn't wait to meet our parents. I, unlike the others, had never met my parent. I asked Malcolm what Athena was like and he just said, "You'll see." I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. _

The next week was spent preparing for the gods. Capture the Flag, which I had really been looking forward to, was cancelled due to preparations. The Hephaestus campers made any necessary repairs on the cabins. Counsellors made sure the cabins were pristine clean. This meant that the Athena cabin had to tidy all their blueprints, organise the libraries etc. We trained hard. I excelled at archery and at sword fighting. I still wasn't as good as Percy but I could now beat Conner, Travis and Malcolm. I was able to get to the top of the lava climbing hill without getting burned. I managed to stay away from the Ares campers, managed to remember everyone's names and make some new friends.

The night before the arrival of the Gods, I was a bundle of nerves. I had managed to get Conner to tell me about the Gods modern personalities. Aphrodite still liked to meddle in love lives, Poseidon loved his kids, Demeter was very motherly and protective, Athena was regal but protective, (apparently she had told Percy several times to stay away from Annabeth due to her rivalry with Poseidon.), Hera hated demigods, Hermes was cool and apparently, Conner didn't think so but according to any girls that had met him, Apollo was hot.

I woke up early. Annabeth was making sure the cabin was pristine, and was checking over her blueprints for Olympus she wanted to run by our Mother. I got up, greeted her sleepily, then got a shower. I dried my darkish blonde hair, dressed in shorts and a Camp Half Blood t-shirt and converse. I made my bed then decided to go down to the lake for a bit. I just sat, looking out wondering what meeting my mother at last would be like. I didn't notice Annabeth sit beside me. "I was nervous too before I met Mom. She's not bad really. I'm sure she'll like you. You've probably already met her." I looked at her in surprise. "Mother watches over heroes on their quests so she always watches over her own children. If they're young and in danger, she'll help them." I think of the woman who gave me the dagger to stab the Cyclopes. It all made sense now.

We collect the rest of the cabin and head to breakfast. Everyone chatters, looking forward to the arrival of the gods. Annabeth goes to the other six of the prophecy, who will be the first to meet the gods and I go to my seven, Nico, Travis, Conner, Will, Katie and Malcolm. We're chatting amiably when the gods appear.

It's a very grand entrance. The twelve Olympians arrives, flanked by the minor gods and Hades. We clap and cheer. I spot the big three, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. I take the one dressed as a biker to be Ares, the ugly one to be Hephaestus and the most beautiful goddess to be Aphrodite. They search for their children and I am part of a rare moment where we act like a kind of family. Poseidon hugs Percy, Nico goes to Hades to be clapped on the shoulder and his sister Hazel gets a hug of Hades, and Zeus and Jason seem to have a bit of bonding to do. Katie goes to her mother, Demeter, who hugs her tightly, like a proper mother. The twins go to their father, Hermes and I follow Malcolm to the tall beautiful woman who must be our mother.

Just from being around her, you can tell Athena oozes wisdom. Her stance suggests a person ready to go into war immediately. She's hugging Annabeth, telling her she is proud of her. It brings tears to Annabeth's eyes. She moves through my siblings, hugging each until she reaches me. "Hello Ava," she says, smiling. "Hi Mom," I say and she hugs me. She smiles at her six children. "You have all made me proud. Now come, we have much to discuss."

We all sit at the foot of the Athena Parthenos, the large statue of Athena Annabeth rescued and brought back from Rome. Mother smiled at it. It's a perfect likeness of her. "You've made me proud, my children. I can see you are the strongest and smartest of the camp. I regret that I cannot see you more often but I do my best to guide you." We smile at her. I can see Poseidon and Percy fishing at the lake, Apollo and his kids at the campfire, Zeus and Jason at the big house and Demeter and her kids are at the dining pavilion. Everywhere you look, you can see family bonding. Mother continues. "I have been watching you closely. Hephaestus has cameras documenting most things at camp now that the war is over. Aphrodite even has a weekly show about the relationships. I'm glad to see you all excelling in skills. You are all showing signs of both wisdom and battle tactics. Annabeth, you are a good teacher to the young ones in both Greek and dagger skills. Malcolm, you are also excelling in your close combat battle skills. The same with you, Kellie and Victor. Finn, your intelligence is above your age. And Ava, my newest addition to camp yet one of my oldest. I have watched you excel in archery and sword fighting, skills not usually associated with my children. You have impressed the other gods, especially Apollo and Artemis. I am very proud." I blush under mother's praise.

We show her the cabin, and she praises the architecture. She examines Annabeth's plans, reads the first draft of Victors novel, which she says will be a classic, she gives Kellie tips on her new computer programme, saying she shows traits of one of our siblings, Bill Gates, She approves of Finn's answer to mathematical problem, saying even Hephaestus himself couldn't have figured it out and has a philosophical discussion with Malcolm. She asks do I have anything to show her and I say no. I feel like I don't have the intelligence of the others. I don't have Victor's writing skills, Kellie's technical prowess, Malcolm's Philosophical mind, Annabeth's architectural mastery or Finn's mathematical genius. After a week and a half, I can already see I'm not like the others. I'm a failure.

Athena sits beside me on the bed. The others realise that this could be a special moment between me and Mom so they become very interested in something. "Ava, tell me, what am I goddess of?" I stare at her. "You're goddess of wisdom and battle tactics." I say and she nods. "Exactly. Now, it has occurred before that my children have showed more of my strategic side than my wisdom side. However, you must remember, it takes wisdom to be strategic, just wisdom of a different kind. You are powerful, Ava, and with great power, comes the need for wisdom in one's life. Don't despair. In some ways, you show wisdom beyond you're years. Maybe, you just need to focus on what you're good at. You know, you remind me of one of my other children, George Washington. I suppose you've heard of him."

With those words of wisdom, Mom gets up, to talk to my other siblings. I turn this over in my head. I did excel more at battle than the others. Even Annabeth couldn't beat me in a fight. Mom compared me to George Washington. George Washington!

Athena wanted to see some of our battle skills and I immediately felt a lot more comfortable. She summoned six dummies and the other five whipped out daggers. I grabbed my red bow and quiver, and my green hilted sword from the weapon stores. We stood ready. Athena sat at the top of the arena. She had cleared out the Ares campers for us. She reminded me of the Roman emperors in the coliseum who watched the gladiators. She waved her hand and the dummies came alive. I ran up the steps while the others got straight in, stabbing, tackling, judo flipping. The dummy looked around, as if searching for me, and then sat down, as if taking a break. Maybe he thought I was dead already.

I watched for a minute, observing. These dummies seemed to have the curse of Achilles. I watched as the other's stabbed, unable to find a weak spot. They soon realised but of course they were now locked in battle.

I drew and arrow, and decided to look for a weak spot. I aimed and released the arrow, shooting it straight through its neck. The dummy simply pulled out the arrow and made its way towards me. I ran around the arena. I shot arrow after arrow, getting the eye, the stomach, the armpit, the heel, the small of the back, behind the knee. I was running out of places for a weak spot. I reached for my last arrow. I thought of places covered by armour. I aimed my last arrow, and let it fly, getting the dummy in the side. Nope.

I jumped down, drawing my sword with immense speed. I slashed and stabbed. The dummy was like a ninja, swiping, hitting, and trying to judo flip. I hit it in the side of the neck with the hilt of my sword, a move designed to knock out your opponent. In a split second, the dummy stiffened, something that happened so quickly only my ADHD could have picked it up. The weak spot. I turned, ran, up the steps, turned and then jumped piggy back style onto the dummy. I raised my sword and stabbed it straight down into the soft spot in between the dummy's neck and shoulder. It exploded, leaving me on the floor. I stood, and took in the scene around me. Finn was pinned down by his dummy, Malcolm had just been disarmed by his dummy, Kellie was running away from the dummy, dagger less and Victor was cornered by his dummy. Only Annabeth was still fighting and she finally managed to stab the dummy in the ankle.

I looked up to Athena. She waved her hand and the dummies disappeared. She stood and came down to us. "That was a test. I suppose you figured out that I was controlling the dummies so that you had to find the weak spot. Unfortunately, only Ava and Annabeth managed to actually kill the dummies. You may work on finding the weak spot. Now, I think it's time for dinner."

We all went to the dining pavilion. I thought that the gods would be sitting at a top table but instead they sat at their cabin table. Annabeth whispered to me that they were a lot more laid back now that the war was over. We sat at the Athena table while our food popped up on the golden plates. Mom had ambrosia and nectar, like the rest of the gods. We still went up to the fire, and sacrificed some of our meal. I tipped over my nicest slice of pizza and gave it to Athena. I decided to people watch for the rest of dinner. I saw Apollo (who was very hot) laughing with his kids, which he had a lot of. Will was the oldest and sat right beside his dad. I saw Nico, chatting sombrely with Hades, who looked delighted that his son wasn't the happiest person on earth. Must be a Hades thing. Conner and Travis, as counsellors and eldest for the Hermes cabin, sat right beside their dad, joking and laughing as they probably told him of all their pranks. I sincerely hoped that they weren't planning on pranking the Athena cabin. I saw Katie getting force fed cereal by her mother, but didn't mind really. Poseidon and Percy were getting on like a house on fire as were Jason and Zeus. All around me, people were happy. I realised that this was where I truly belonged, not stuck in Boston but here, with family.

Chiron stood up at the end of dinner. "Excuse me campers, Attention. Now, your parents wish to see some of the other demigods as well so for now, go back to your cabins as I feel you will be getting plenty more godly visitors."

Mom stood up. "I have to go see a few people, mostly boys that I have to warn them off my precious daughters." She said and she was gone. Kellie and Annabeth looked worried. "Poor Percy," I said and my brothers laughed.

Our first visitor was Aphrodite, goddess of love. She burst in and immediately went to Annabeth. Of course, she was squealing about 'Percabeth' and 'OTP' and saying how she should expect a surprise. She told Kellie that there would be some turbulence in her relationship. She told Victor that there would be someone eventually, same with Finn and begged them to allow her son to give them a makeover. She told Malcolm to make his move and stopped at me. "Ah, Ava. There will be someone fighting for your attention so keep your eyes open," and with a flash of light that we all looked away from, she was gone.

Next came Apollo. "I hear there is an archer here," he said, smiling at Annabeth and Kellie and me. I put up my hand, and he smiled. "Will was telling me about you. Ava isn't it. Well, keep practising! I like to keep an eye on promising archers!" With one more smile at us ladies, Apollo left with a blinding smile. "Whoa," was all Kellie said.

Hermes came to see Kellie about her computer programme seens as he invented the internet, (You'd think Athena would have but no, Hermes got to it first.) Poseidon came to see Annabeth, seens as she is going out with Percy. That was the last visitor we got before we went to the campfire.

The gods sat at one side and the campers sat the other. Camp Half Blood's numbers were down a lot since the giant war so there was plenty of room. Apollo and his children lead the singsong. The camp oracle, Rachel, who was very friendly, had been with Apollo most of the day, seens as he is god of prophecies, also sang, though badly. Hecate used her magic to make images sparkle in the campfire. I sat beside the Stolls, Malcolm, Katie, Will and Nico, who was sitting quietly on the edge. The campers had their own groups. The seven of the prophecy sat together, Percy and Annabeth holding hands, Piper's head on Jason's shoulder, Frank and Hazel and of course Leo, who sang the loudest even though he was terrible. He seemed happier from talking to his father so that was good. The gods looked fondly at us. Travis and Katie held hands, trying not to let Demeter see, but of course she did. A look of fury crossed her face, and she had to be restrained by Zeus and Persephone, who had come with Hades, even though she hated demigods, she took a liking to Hazel. Aphrodite was cackling in glee, as were the campers, including us, at Demeter's face. She turned to Hermes, and told him that her sweet little Katie could not be with a thief. Hermes then had to be restrained by Apollo and Poseidon, who were laughing at everything. Demeter finally calmed down and the rest of the night went without a hitch, apart from Mother glaring at Percy after Annabeth kissed him, Demeter nearly turning Travis into a cucumber and Aphrodite stating very loudly that she foresaw more controversial relationships. You just gotta love family reunions.

At midnight, the gods had to get back to Olympus. Mom came over, hugging each of us. She told us to keep training, to take care and that she loved us. She turned to me. "Now, I usually give each of my children a gift, I'm sure you've seen Annabeth's invisibility cap. I got Hephaestus to make you this," and she handed me a Greek looking bracelet made of celestial bronze. "Shake your hand twice and it becomes a shield like my one. Use it wisely." She said. I put it on, shook my wrist and the bracelet transformed into a bronze and red shield, a replica of Mom's. I shook my wrist again and it transformed back to the bracelet. I could already think of a hundred ways to use it in battle. I hugged Athena and with one final wave and a flash we had to avert our eyes from, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Prank Wars: Athena Style

**Hello peoples!**

**Sorry for that delay in updating. Hope you are all well. Thank you so much for my reviewers, especially Hmpop8769, you really made my day. I'm starting back at school next week, and I'm an exam year this year so I apologises if my studies get in the way and cause updates to be a week or two late, but please don't lose hope on me! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, forgive my rambling and let the story continue!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Percy Jackson series or Heroes of Olympus or the characters, only Ava. **

_**Previously on My Life at Camp Half Blood:**_

_At midnight, the gods had to get back to Olympus. Mom came over, hugging each of us. She told us to keep training, to take care and that she loved us. She turned to me. "Now, I usually give each of my children a gift, I'm sure you've seen Annabeth's invisibility cap. I got Hephaestus to make you this," and she handed me a Greek looking bracelet made of celestial bronze. "Shake your hand twice and it becomes a shield like my one. Use it wisely." She said. I put it on, shook my wrist and the bracelet transformed into a bronze and red shield, a replica of Mom's. I shook my wrist again and it transformed back to the bracelet. I could already think of a hundred ways to use it in battle. I hugged Athena and with one final wave and a flash we had to avert our eyes from, she was gone._

That night in the Athena cabin, I messed about with my shield, revealing it from its bracelet form and then putting it back. I was fascinated by the magic of it. Eventually, Annabeth told me to play with it tomorrow because the glow from the celestial bronze was keeping her awake.

The next morning, I dressed as usual. A clean Camp Half Blood t shirt, shorts and my converse. I pulled my curly blonde hair into a ponytail and went for breakfast.

After breakfast, as we were heading to the climbing wall, Katie and I were chatting about yesterday. "Did Aphrodite come to you as well," she asked and I nodded. "She said I was to look out because someone would be vying for my attention." Katie smiled knowingly, as if she knew something I didn't, and then, to change the subject, like a true Demeter girl, asked me if I was eating enough cereal.

After the climbing wall, I had arts and crafts with Chiron and Greek with Annabeth. I could now speak fluently because my dyslexia was giving me no problem. Arts and crafts was ok, and after lunch I had my more physical activities. Archery with Will and then Sword fighting with the Stolls. I had moved on to hitting three moving targets with the one arrow in archery and was just as good as Apollo's kids. I disarmed Clarisse, daughter of Ares at sword fighting, but she took it well enough. She did tell me to watch out but since we're both daughters of war gods, we have struck up a friendship of sorts. It all went bad after dinner.

Two words. The Stolls. I don't know when they got the time but when we came back from dinner, the Athena cabin had graffiti, in Ancient Greek all over it. The culprits hadn't even bothered to check their spelling! Let's just say I wasn't a happy camper.

"CONNER! TRAVIS!" I yelled as I raced to the Hermes cabin. I slammed open the door, red with anger. The Hermes campers took one look at me and fled, leaving the two Stoll brothers with petrified expressions on their faces. Here's a tip, don't ever mess with an angry daughter of Athena.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CABIN?" I yelled and they cowered. "It wasn't us," Travis stammered. "Oh sure. Explain the red and blue paint marks on your hands, the empty spray cans in the corner, the stammer in your voice as you so clearly lied and the fact that the graffiti was misspelled, so only a Hermes camper could have done it!" Well, that stumped them. Maybe I should be a detective?

"Em, s-s-sorry?" stammered Conner and I glared at him. "Don't worry, I'll get you back." And I turned on my heel and fled, already thinking of the battle plan in my head.

I returned to the disgraced cabin, to find Malcolm explaining to an angry Annabeth that I had already gone to scare the shite out of the Stolls. I greeted her, still fuming, and asked her if I had her, the cabin counsellor's permission, to get my revenge. "Do your worst," was all she said.

I spent that night, making battle plans, while Annabeth drew designs for the remake of the cabin; Victor worked on his novel, Kellie on her computer, Finn on his maths problem and Malcolm on his philosophical essay. I thought of everything that could go wrong, where to hide all the evidence and the exact plan. I asked Annabeth to look through it and she said it was flawless.

The next morning, I woke up early and got dressed. I glanced at the owl clock on the wall. Six am. Nobody would be awake. I grabbed my sword and tied it to my belt, my bracelet and grabbed my pack of supplies. Ready.

I ran to Cabin eleven, the Hermes cabin. I carefully opened the door, pulling up my hood to hide my face, in case anyone woke up. I had exactly half an hour. I crept down to the bathroom. I poured some green hair dye into Conner's shampoo bottle (It said 'Conner's do not touch'.) It would only turn green at around eight, at breakfast. I carefully arranged cream pies (they had appeared this morning by my bed. It turns out Athena wasn't happy about her cabin being tagged. There was also a note saying the gods would be watching through Hephaestus TV. In fact, Mom had supplied most of the equipment, with Piper from the Aphrodite cabin getting me the hair dye) I arranged them so they would fall on their heads when they woke up. This was to make them think that was the best I could do, the distraction. I poured more hair dye in all the camper's shampoo and hair gel. The iris campers would be thrilled when they saw every colour of the rainbow had been used. I crept out again and climbed to the top of the Aphrodite cabin, which was across from the Hermes cabin. I carefully set the catapult in place then rigged it up to the Hermes cabin door. When they opened the door, a hundred water balloons would catapult straight at them. I giggled as I ran back to my cabin before the harpies could eat me.

The Athena cabin woke early. We crept to the forest where we could watch the goings on. The Hermes camper's voices drifted through the open window. "Is that really the best she could do?" I heard Travis say. "I thought she'd do better." "I'd say she has something else in store," Conner this time. "Nah, don't be stupid, this all she has." I heard Travis's voice again.

After half an hour, at the same time when the other cabins were leaving, the door of cabin eleven opened. A hundred water balloons came flying at Conner and Travis, who with a look of horror on their faces, tried to duck but failed and everyone got drenched.

Every camper shook with laughter. Not only that, but the water from the balloons quickened up the reaction of the hair dye, so when the children of Hermes got up, they screamed in horror as they saw each of them with bright green, purple, blue, pink and orange hair.

We emerged from the forest and nearly collapsed with laughter. Every camper roared as they watched the Hermes campers blush furiously. Job done.

I strolled over to the Stolls. "Well boys, I didn't know you were dying your hair." "Well done. Very funny, now dye our hair back," Said Travis. "No, you'll just have to wait until it washes out!" I say, laughing at their expressions. I didn't tell them that it would probably be gone by tomorrow but what they don't know won't hurt them. Katie ran over, tears streaming down her face from the laughter. "Purple suits you, Travis" she said and he turned as purple as his hair. "Quits?" I asked and they nodded, slightly afraid. "I don't think you'll be pranking Athena again anytime soon." I said as they all went in to change.

The dye had gone by the next day but Mr D found it hilarious that the Hermes campers looked like Iris campers. As did Chiron and the rest of the camp. For now though, the prank war was over for the Athena cabin. Unfortunately, it was only starting for the Demeter cabin.

I met Katie by the lake the next day after she had finished turning the Hermes cabin into a greenhouse. Cabin 6 was clear of all bad Greek writing, and now had a nice porch, Greek style, thanks to Annabeth. The Demeter cabin, meanwhile, had been flooded by the Hermes cabin excluding Travis, who didn't want to be a part of it in case Katie broke up with him.

We sat down at the edge of the lake. Neither of us felt like doing much. I was just finished sword fighting, which I had to battle Percy of all people. I lost but only just. Katie told me of how Leo had left to find his Calypso, and how the rest of the seven were going to Camp Jupiter for a bit which meant no Annabeth or Percy for training. They were leaving tomorrow and Annabeth still had to say who she was leaving in charge. She and Percy were also Camp Leaders so they were going to have to leave two more people in charge.

Rachel the oracle came over after a while to chat. She told us she was going to the Roman camp as well because she wanted to 'have another go' at their camp augur, Octavian who was apparently a horrible person whom she loved annoying. We all laughed when she described how horrible he was and all the pranks she was planning.

That night, Annabeth was finishing packing when she stopped suddenly. "As you know, I'm going to Camp Jupiter for a few weeks. I'm leaving Malcolm in charge, ok? We had to pick two camp leaders, as well so we picked Will and Clarisse. Make sure to do as they say. Keep the cabin tidy, don't leave it until the minute before the inspection to clean. Keep up with your projects. If the Hermes cabin strikes again, listen to Ava and follow her battle plans. Get revenge if they do." "Annabeth you sound like a mother," I said and she smiled at me. "Well, I worry, Ok?" we laugh and she finishes packing.

The next morning I hug Annabeth and she gives me the all clear to attack any cabin that dares mess with Athena. I laugh and tell her I think I've scared them off. She goes with the seven and Rachel and Nico, who decides last minute he wants to go as well. I watch with Katie, Conner, Travis, Will, Malcolm and Clarisse as the Greek warship, called a trireme, took off, manned by Leo's sister, Nyssa.

Will and Clarisse left to talk to Chiron and we went to the lake. We were chatting when the pair came back. "We were sorting out who would take over the classes. Malcolm, can you and Victor take over Annabeth's Greek classes, Katie, would you like to help Chiron with arts and crafts, take over from Piper. Ava, we were wondering if you could take over Percy's sword classes?" "What?" I spluttered. "I've only been here like a month!" "We know, but you're the best here," said Clarisse so I shut up. Getting praise off her was a big deal. They handed me a schedule and I quickly memorised it. I looked at when I was on next. Turns out I was ten minutes late.

I ran to the sword fighting arena but thankfully no one was there yet. After two minutes, some Iris campers arrived. "Hello. I'm taking over for Percy while he's at Camp Jupiter. In case you don't know, I'm Ava." I said cheerfully and they smiled. They're names were Julie and Ruby and they haven't ever picked up a sword before. I assume they are twins as I drag them over to the table where Percy keeps the swords. I told them to find one that felt right in their hands. I left them to it when Conner Stoll turned up. "I've come to see how good a teacher you are," he said laughing. "In other words, you're here to see me make a fool of myself!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. He laughed and went to sit down on the steps of the arena, messing with his sword. I went back to the Iris twins, who had found identical short swords. More people turned up to see the new girl on her first day. Eventually, I had two sons of Ares, a daughter of Aphrodite, a son of Hephaestus, Three of Hypnos' kids and Dionysus's son, Pollux came as well.

"Ok everybody! My name is Ava, I'm going to be covering for Percy while he's gone. Does everybody have a sword?" I asked and they chorused yes. "Good. Now, there are quite a lot of you and only one of me. Can anyone who hasn't ever tried this before go to this side of the arena and everyone else stay here. Get into pairs for the moment and spar for a while." I went to the beginners and showed them all the basic moves. I set them practising then went over to the more experienced fighters. I walked among them, giving tips. "Your side is vulnerable if you keep doing that," I told one of the Ares campers, who didn't like being corrected. I corrected the way Hypnos's son was holding his sword and then stood where they all could see me. "Now, I'm going to show you a move that Percy showed me last week. It's a bit complicated but once you get used to it, it's fine. Now, Conner, can you come up to demonstrate." He glared at me and I just smirked. "Ok, now say we're fighting," I nodded at Conner who sprang into battle mode, as did I, blocked jabbing, slashing but not disarming. "Now, Here it is," I yelled then twisted my sword, blocking and holding so that Conner was pressing his own sword near his neck. I released and he stumbled back a bit and the other's clapped. "Now, I want you all to practise on your partner but don't press in so to cut their neck. I'm not responsible for any injuries." I went back to the beginners, watched for a bit then showed them more. I integrated the group so they could fight against the experienced people but there was one too many so I went with Conner. "You ready?" I asked and he nodded. I sprang to life and we battled, moving around the arena, slashing my way closer and closer. I pulled more and more complicated moves, disarming him, allowing him to get his sword and starting all over again. We ended up being the last people fighting when everyone else had the swords at their opponent's neck. I stuck out my foot and Conner tripped, I pointed my sword and at him. "Surrender?" I asked and he replied, "To be continued."


	5. Chapter 5: Announcements from a goddess

**Hello People!**

**So to celebrate 150 views (YAY!) here is a new chapter! Thank you all so much for taking time out of your lives to read this. Please review and enjoy!**

_Previously on My Life At Camp Half Blood:_

_We ended up being the last people fighting when everyone else had the swords at their opponent's neck. I stuck out my foot and Conner tripped, I pointed my sword and at him. "Surrender?" I asked and he replied, "To be continued."_

I showered after the lesson which lasted three hours then met up with the others. After dinner, Malcolm had to go to a counsellors' meeting, as did the others so I was left alone. Of course all my friends would be cabin counsellors. Travis and Conner shared the position for Cabin 11, Katie for Cabin 4, Will for Cabin 7(Apollo), Malcolm for Cabin 6 and of course, Nico was away on his holidays! In fact, we were now the oldest group now left at camp. The seven were in New Rome at the moment which left us.

Last night, Annabeth told me about how in New Rome you could go to college, live their forever, and have a family. I hope Percy proposes to her soon. I know they're only seventeen but they've been through so much. They're perfect for each other. He gave up immortality for her, held up the sky, went into Tartarus for her and he can't even propose. Men!

After a while, my friends came back. I was drawing up lesson plans for the next week. Athena always has a plan. "Hey. How'd the meeting go?" I asked and they shrugged. "It went alright. Nothing really that interesting," said Will as they sat down. We had an hour until the campfire so Will went to talk to Clarisse about something important that he wouldn't tell us about, Katie had to go to one of her little sisters who had lost a toy and was crying, Malcolm went to have a shower which left me and the Stolls. We decided to go to the strawberry fields to see how long it would take for either one of the Demeter kids or Dionysus' kids too kick us out. Travis eventually left to find Katie and it was just Conner and me. We chatted, eating strawberries until Pollux threatened to get the strawberry plants to strangle us. So we walked by the lake instead. The sun was setting and at times like this Camp Half Blood is one of the most beautiful places on earth. Conner told me of his heroics in the titan war and in the giant war. Something tells me he is exaggerating just a small bit because I highly doubt he took on three giants at once but I let him have his moment.

We made our way to the campfire where our friends were there already. We got some looks and some sniggers from the Aphrodite campers. I just glared at them and they shut up. Never mess with Athena's kids.

We sat beside Katie and Travis, who were getting very lovey dovey. I mimicked getting sick to Conner and he burst out laughing. Will and his siblings led the sing song, singing all the camp favourites. Life was good.

That night, I ended up chatting to Malcolm most of the night. He wanted someone to discuss his philosophical questions with and I was happy to oblige. We chatted about Athena knows what until two in the morning when I finally fell asleep, Malcolm still chattering away, oblivious.

The next morning, I found it hard to get up but I managed to get to the shower, where I turned the water cold so I could shock myself into waking up. I grabbed my sword and bracelet, and went to breakfast with my brothers and sister.

My class went really well, with a big crowd today. I taught them how to best use a shield in fighting. After lunch, I went to Archery and worked on that with Will. I'm getting better and better. I spend an hour and a half at that, then went to the climbing wall with Katie then had another class, this time with more advanced fighters. I had another shower before dinner then walked with my siblings to the dining pavilion.

My days went like this more or less for the next two weeks. Chiron decided that it wouldn't be fair to hold Capture the Flag without the other campers so I am forced to wait until they eventually decide to come back. I very nearly Iris messaged Annabeth to get back straight away but I used my self-control.

The seven came back, eventually, accompanied by Nico, Rachel and some Romans. Leo came back the next day, with his Calypso. She was nice enough, very shy. Percy took back over the sword classes but he said I could take a class a week if I wanted. To be honest, I was getting a bit sick of Aphrodite's kids coming to just watch the male swordfighters, no matter how many times I kicked the out so I politely yet forcefully declined.

Nico told us all about New Rome and how nice it was. Frank and Hazel decided to stay for a bit and Jason was staying a week to sort out his praetor duties. Rachel told us about all the pranks she played on the Augur. Then we had the visitor.

Everyone was at the campfire that night when Aphrodite arrived. "Hello Campers. You're all looking lovely. Now, since you're all here, I've decided to host a dance for all of you on Olympus to celebrate the end of the giant war. I've even invited the important Romans so everybody should look their best. I 'll see you all next week!"

And with a pink flash, she was gone. The Aphrodite girls began shrieking, and begging Chiron to allow trips into New York for dresses. I groaned at the thought. Katie chattered excitedly to my deaf ears. Camp Half Blood had apparently never had a dance before, and on Olympus!

The next day, Chiron organised buses into New York after the Aphrodite girl's threatened to dye his tail pink if he didn't comply. Argus was making several trips, with all the girls wanting new dresses. The boys decided they were fine so they stayed in camp. Since the Aphrodite girls had claimed the first bus, we grabbed the second. It was me, Katie, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel (who had come back with Frank, Jason, Reyna the Praetor and Octavian the augur specially), Calypso, Rachel, Clarisse, Reyna and a few other older girls.

We were glad to see New York. This was the first time I'd ever seen the city. I'd lived in Boston my whole life. In fact, Annabeth said the only one actually from New York was Percy. Argus dropped us at Macys and we ran in. Aphrodite appeared, smiling at us. She hugged Piper, her daughter, and gave us each three hundred dollars to spend. She also told us that she had a lot of romantic moments planned for us. I groaned at the thought.

We ran around the store. In other words, I got dragged around by Katie and Annabeth. I stook with Piper and Clarisse, none of us liking shopping. Calypso hadn't been off her island in three thousand years and was fascinated by the new fashions. Annabeth immediately found a light blue strapless dress that went to her knees with a slightly puffy skirt. Katie found a light green dress with spaghetti straps and a straight skirt. Hazel picked out a gold dress that matched her eyes. They picked out a short clingy red dress for Clarisse, a maxi pale pink dress for Calypso, a short magenta dress for Piper and a purple short dress for Reyna. That left me and Rachel. They found a dark green maxi for Rachel and a cream dress for me. I feel in love with it. One shoulder, with gold trimmings, slightly longer at the back. It reminded me of a dress a goddess would wear. We began searching for accessories. It turns out we all got on very well, all differences beside. I found a gold bag and Katie forced me to get gold wedges that I told her I couldn't walk in but anyways. Once we had everything got, we spent the rest of our money on fancy Starbucks, which I felt was very stereotypical for teenage girls but my complaints fell on deaf ears and anyways, it tasted good. We waited for Argus at Central park.

We got back to the camp at around dinner time. It turns out we were the last ones back. We carefully stored away our things and made our way to the dining pavilion. I told Reyna, who I got on really well with, that she could stay with us, seens as she is also a daughter of a war goddess, Bellona. The boys were very surprised to see all nine of us girls getting on like a house on fire.

Afterwards, Reyna had to go to talk to Chiron, so I sat with my seven (Nico, Katie, Conner, Travis, Malcolm and Will in case you've forgotten) by the lake. We watched Percy and Annabeth dive into the lake and not come back up for a long time (very suspicious if you ask me), we watched Jason and Piper fly over camp, and Calypso and Leo stroll hand in hand around the lake.

In a way, I was excited for the dance. Of course, Chiron had cancelled Capture the Flag AGAIN because the stupid daughters of Aphrodite didn't want to get any facial injuries for the dance. I very nearly gave them a facial injury but Chiron promised me that there would be a game the Friday after the dance. I think he just wanted to not have me start World War 3.

Still though, it would be my first time on Olympus and I couldn't help but hear Aphrodite's words echo in my head. A certain someone would be looking for my attention. All wise thoughts left my head as a certain face flashed in my mind and I couldn't help but smile.

**So… Who is Ava thinking of and who does Aphrodite have in store? Tell me your guesses and find out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Parties on Olympus

**Hello Peoples!**

**How are you all today? Here is, as promised, the next chapter. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed and told me what you think. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan so I do not own The Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. No copyright infringement intended. **

_Previously on My Life at Camp Half Blood:_

_Still though, it would be my first time on Olympus and I couldn't help but hear Aphrodite's words echo in my head. A certain someone would be looking for my attention. All wise thoughts left my head as a certain face flashed in my mind and I couldn't help but smile. _

On the day of the dance on Olympus, it was decided that we would clear out the Athena cabin to get ready. Since we were leaving at six, we decided to start getting ready around four. The boys were leaving on the Argo at half five as they wanted to 'leave in style' as Malcolm put it so they were leaving first. We made Malcolm, Finn and Victor go somewhere else to get ready. Malcolm said he was going to Will's cabin with Conner, Travis, Percy, Nico and some of the others guys. Kellie was getting ready with her friends in the Hecate cabin so it was me, Annabeth and Reyna until Piper, Hazel, Katie, Clarisse, Rachel and Calypso arrived. We got dressed then Piper decided to work some of her Aphrodite magic and do our hair and makeup. In no time, we were all looking fab. We chatted until it was time to go. When we got on the bus, we realised that apart from the Aphrodite campers who were naturally beautiful, we were the best looking, thanks to Piper. I somehow managed to walk in my death-traps,*cough* I mean heels. We decided that so many demigods in one place wouldn't be a good idea so we all had daggers strapped to our thighs under our dresses (Rule number one of being a demigod: always be prepared). I had my bracelet from Athena as well so we should be okay.

We arrived at the empire state building a bundle of excitement and made our way to the elevator. We must have looked a sight. Around forty girls in dresses and heels, making our way through the empire state building but one of the Hecate campers clicked her fingers and controlled the mist so the mortals didn't pay any attention. We crowded into the elevator, ten at a time. We let the younger ones first so the nine of us ended up last, on our own. I couldn't help but think that there were some powerful people in the elevator with me. I mean think about it, we had two daughters of Athena, a daughter of Demeter, a daughter of Ares, a daughter of Bellona, a daughter of Pluto, a daughter of Aphrodite, a daughter of a titan and an oracle. Between us we had a praetor, an oracle, a charm speaker, a leader of Camp Half Blood, three of the heroes of Olympus. We weren't to be messed with.

"600th floor please," Piper said and handed the man a drachma. Her charm speak worked because he did exactly what she said and we made our way up to Olympus, home of the Gods.

When we entered the party, all eyes we on us. We looked good, considering eight of us aren't daughters of Aphrodite and one of us isn't even a demigod. All eyes on us, we made our way to the dance floor. Percy came up to Annabeth and kissed and said she looked beautiful. Jason came up, and swept Piper up into a kiss very dramatically, just like his father, Zeus. Frank came, blushing, his mouth open and stuttering about how beautiful Hazel was. She kissed him and went off together dancing. Travis came, in shock at Katie, as did Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend. Clarisse slapped Chris, and told him to kiss her already, which he did and nearly fainted when Ares, the scary war god, came to give him a talk, much to Clarisse's embarrassment. Rachel went off to annoy Octavian and Leo came up behind Calypso to kiss her. Eventually it was just me and Reyna. Conner came up, and said I looked really nice. He was blushing and stuttering and I laughed. Some poor Greek chap came to ask Reyna to dance, and she accepted, surprisingly. Conner shuffled from foot to foot. I nearly felt like telling him to cop on.

You see, I may not have told you this, but I may have a teeny tiny crush on Conner. I mean, have you seen him? He's like a God! (Ok, I know he is half god but that's not the point!) He's funny, sweet, clever in his own way, charming. Oh gods, I might have more than a small crush!

Will came over, with Nico and Malcolm. Conner eventually plucked up enough courage to ask me to dance. My heart raced as we walked to the dance floor just as a slow dance came on, and Apollo, who was DJ, told all the people to start dancing. We stepped slowly in time and I eventually put my head on his shoulder. I thought my heart was going to explode! I saw the other couples dancing. Zeus and Hera, Aphrodite and Ares(much to Hephaestus's dismay) Demeter and Hephaestus, Apollo(who took a break from DJ-ing and let the Muses take over) and his twin, Artemis, Poseidon and surprisingly, Mom, Hades and Persephone(much to Demeter's dismay), Dionysus and Hestia, and Percy and Annabeth( obviously), Travis and Katie, Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, Reyna and Malcolm(How he managed that I will never know) Leo and Calypso, and surprisingly, Will and Nico. I guess they'll be telling us something soon.

Eventually the sing ended but Apollo made another one go on, with a wave of his hand. I didn't leave Conner's side, swaying in time to the music. "Hey, Ava?" whispered Conner as Hermes and Iris passed us. "Yeah?" I replied. "I really like you," he said nervously. I don't think I've ever heard Conner not confident. I looked up into his twinkling blue eyes and I swear everyone in the room must have heard my heart going ninety. "I really like you too," and next thing I knew, we were kissing. In the middle of the dance floor. In front of all the gods. Including our parents. I smiled and I could feel him smiling as well. It was amazing. There was that shot of electricity the authors talked about in books. It was like the 4th of July fireworks! We broke apart, smiling at each other. I was lost in his mischievous blue eyes. I turned and laughed when I saw everyone clapping, especially our friends.

We decided to leave the dance floor and were getting drinks when Mom came over. I paled, as did Conner. I smiled nervously as she came over. "Really Ava? A son of Hermes?" she said, exasperated. I frowned. "What's wrong Mother?" "I thought Annabeth was bad with that son of Poseidon but a son of Hermes? His father is the god of thieves for god sake!" I glared at her, a mean task that could get me blasted to pieces. "What's this Athena?" asked Hermes happily as he came over, clapping Conner's shoulder. "What's wrong, brother, is that my daughter, one of my most powerful daughters, has fallen in love with your son!" said Athena. I glowed inside at 'most powerful' but there were more important matters at hand. "Ah, good for you Conner! And anyways, Conner is one of my most powerful sons!" said Hermes, winking at us. Mother sighed in exasperation. "Let the children be happy, Athena," said Aphrodite coming over, cackling in glee. "APHRODITE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" mom screamed and started chasing Aphrodite around Olympus, scattering the dancers.

All our friends came over to congratulate us. Annabeth said not to worry about Mom because she was like this about Percy as well; she's just protective of us. Travis said Conner had been trying to get up to courage to ask me out since I arrived. Will and Nico came to tell us that they were now going out. We were so happy for them. I mean, the seven knew about Nico but this is the first time Will told anyone. I was delighted for them.

The Gods came around to talk to all of us. Aphrodite said that she 'shipped us', whatever that was and that we would be known as 'Cava'. Mom came back to apologize but said that if Conner ever hurt me, he would face the wrath of Athena.

Apart from Nico and Will, there were other new relationships, in the middle of a heated argument, Octavian kissed Rachel and she didn't exactly struggle. Malcolm seems to have broken down Reyna's guard, which was great. I felt so bad for her after the whole Jason/Piper thing so it was great that she had gotten over it.

At the end of the night, we all thanked the gods then left together on the Argo II, manned by Leo and Calypso. We sat on the deck, gazing at the stars. Annabeth showed me the huntress, a former friend of theirs who had been turned into a constellation when she died. I said hello to Zoe Nightshade, then Conner and I pretended to do that scene from the Titanic at the top of the Argo II. Of course, we may have forgotten about a little thing called Festus, which was unfortunate but we didn't get burned to badly. Let's just say, Festus the not-so-happy dragon does not appreciate being stood on.

When we got to camp, Conner walked me to cabin Six. I smiled as we said goodbye, and I kissed him once more, and it was just as good as the first time.

**Sooooo, what do you guys think of that? You may think I'm mad but it just seemed right to have Conner and Ava together, the same about Will and Nico. Opposites attract, right? Anyways, tell me if you think I'm mad or whatever. **

**PS. I'm from Ireland so I put a lot of Irish slang in my writing out of habit so in case you're wondering. 'Going ninety' means going really fast. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Fangirling and Battles

**Hey Peoples!**

**I'm off school sick at minute so here's another chapter ahead of schedule. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and nor do I own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. **

_Previously on My Life At Camp Half Blood:_

_When we got to camp, Conner walked me to cabin Six. I smiled as we said goodbye, and I kissed him once more, and it was just as good as the first time. _

When my other siblings came in, they collapsed onto their beds and slowly fell asleep. Malcolm and Reyna came in hand and hand, to be greeted by wolf whistles from us. Eventually, Annabeth came in, but she got into shorts and t-shirts rather than pyjamas. She got into bed but after half an hour got up again. I wasn't asleep yet, too much adrenaline. "Annabeth?" I whispered so as not to wake the others. "Ava, I'm going to see Percy. Will you cover for me?" she pleaded. "Ok. Don't get eaten by harpies." I hoped she wasn't going to do anything she would regret.

The next morning, I woke up early and Annabeth wasn't back yet. I worried, thinking of excuses for my favourite sister. Eventually, Malcolm woke up. "Where's Annabeth?" asked Malcolm. "She went for a morning run," I lied, shocked at how easily the lie rolled off my tongue. I decided it must be Conner's influence when suddenly, Annabeth burst in the door, a massive smile on her face. "Good Morning!" she squealed and I wondered about what made her so happy. Then I saw it. The sapphire and diamond ring on her finger. "OH MY GODS! ANNABETH DID PERCY PROPOSE!" I screamed.

That woke up the others. I sprang over to her, grabbing her hand. She smiled and squealed again. "He proposed on your morning run?" asked Malcolm asked in utter confusion and she just nodded. "Oh my gods! What will Mom say?" I asked and she just grinned. "Percy asked her permission last night! We're getting married next year!" she squealed. I squealed as well. "Can you get the girls?" she asked and I ran out the door.

I ran to Cabin 3. I knocked on the door and Percy opened. "I see you finally proposed!" I squealed and he grinned. I ran to Piper's cabin and ran in. "PIPER! PERCY PROPOSED TO ANNABETH!" I screamed and the whole Aphrodite cabin screamed. Piper and I ran to Hazel's cabin. She was brushing her hair when we burst in. "PERCY PROPESED TO ANNABETH!" we screamed and Nico fell off the bed.

The three of us then ran to the Ares cabin and knocked on the door until a grumpy Clarisse opened the door. "Percy proposed to Annabeth!" we squealed and she laughed. "Finally!" The now four of us ran to the big house to get Rachel, then Katie, then Calypso. The eight of us ran, still squealing to cabin six, where Reyna and Annabeth were oohing and aahing at the ring. We spent the morning fangirling over Percabeth. We then carried a laughing Annabeth to breakfast, much to the curious stares of the campers. "PERCY PROPOSED!" we screamed and Percy blushed to all the wolf whistles and clapping. Mr D stood up. "Well, a toast to Peter Johnson and Anniebell!" and we all laughed.

Athena and Poseidon came to congratulate. They only stayed a few minutes but long enough for them to say they were proud of them. Annabeth told us all of how Percy proposed. It wasn't, much to Malcolm's surprise, during her morning run. "It was at the bottom of the lake, at midnight!" she squealed, very unlike the Annabeth we all know. She was just so happy. She asked us all if we could be bridesmaids with Thalia, her friend who's a huntress. We iris messaged her, and she rolled her eyes when we told her. "About time too!". She asked Lady Artemis if she could get time off for the wedding and said that she would make sure she would get the best wedding ever.

After news of the proposal had died down, more news came. It was during dinner when Chiron and Mr D stood up and quietened us down. "Now, we have some big news for you all. If you have been to Camp Jupiter, you'll know that they have a city, New Rome, that is safe for demigods and they can live their lives there. Now, the Greek gods have felt put out by the fact that the Romans had one up on them so they have decided to build their own city, New Athens, just a short journey from here, so to keep it separate from Camp Half Blood. Now, construction has already begun and it should be finished in two years. Now, when it's finished, the oldest of you can start college there and move in."

With that, they sat down and we burst into excited chatter. A city, New Athens! I looked to Conner and he smiled at me. We had only been going out, what, a day? Yet I couldn't help but feel I was ever so slowly falling in love with that boy.

Of course, my mind had more important things to think about. Capture the flag! I spent the next week, down by the lake, making my battle plans. Katie even had to remind me to eat, I was that absorbed in them. Conner of course, tried to distract me, and yes, he may have once or twice but hey, I'm only human!

I convinced Annabeth to let me take charge, which surprisingly, she did. Getting the Hermes cabin to make an alliance wasn't hard. I had Conner wrapped around my little finger. I convinced Will to swap Cabin 7's shower times with our times. I also got Conner to smuggle in a 12 pack of coke, which I gave to the Hephaestus campers, which convinced them to go on our side. I also got Percy and Nico to join our team, the blue team, but that wasn't hard. I somehow managed to get to the Hecate cabin before the Ares cabin did. Unfortunately, they had already convinced the Aphrodite campers, Demeter, Iris, and the other minor gods to join them.

The day of the game, I was a force to be reckoned with. I gathered my warriors on our side of the stream, away from the Ares campers. I stood up on Zeus's fist so everyone could see me.

"Ok warriors. I want everyone armed and armoured in five minutes then lined up by cabin! Now!"

They scrambled for armour like frightened rabbits. "And though she be but little, she is fierce," I heard Finn say to Victor and I glared at him. Once everyone was lined up, I stood on Zeus's fist once more.

"Alright, now listen very carefully because I don't want anyone leaving their roles unless they want a very angry me on their hands. We're hiding the flag here. I want the Apollo campers in the trees here, hidden from view. Shoot anyone who goes for the flag. I want Leo guarding the flag, with the rest of the Hephaestus campers in the bushes, ready to help if needed. I want half the Hecate campers on border patrol and the other half hiding, messing with the other team. Percy and Nico, you are on offence. It will be the two of you first, and then when they attack you, I want all the Athena and Hermes campers to attack and grab the flag. Everyone understand? "

They nodded nervously. "Ok, roll out!" They scattered. I put the grey flag in Zeus's fist. I joined my siblings on the front line. The conch horn blew and Percy and Nico ran into the enemy territory. I waited a few minutes, and then motioned the others to follow me. We ran through the woods, and met Percy and Nico surrounded by twenty campers. "Attack!" I yelled, and we surged forward. I swung me sword at the first camper who reached me, one of Katie's brothers. I summoned my shield and pushed him to the ground, sword tip at his throat. He gulped, and then put his hands up. I motioned to one of the Hecate campers to capture him and he was soon entwined in magical rope. I felt someone behind me and turned and locked into battle with another camper, this time from Ares. I saw Conner fighting beside me in the corner of my eye. "Alright? Warrior Babe?" he asked as I took out another camper. "Don't call me that, thief boy!" I reply as he swipes at the Aphrodite girl he's fighting. Eventually, we've captured most of the campers. I escape another battle and run back to our defence, where Clarisse and some others are locked in battle with the Hephaestus campers. Will and a few of his siblings take out a few with fart arrows while others have disappeared to treat the injured. I myself have a long scrape down my cheek but that's the least of my worries. One of the Ares campers, I think his name's Mark, has started to climb Zeus's fist to the flag. I run after him and drag him down to the ground. Probably not my wisest decision. He grabs his spear and I block it and swipe at his undefended side. I catch his spear between the hilt of my sword and my shield. It snaps and he draws a sword instead. We stop fighting when we hear the cheers and whoops of my team as the cross the stream, the Ares flag in their hands. I spot the captured campers now released. I sheath my sword and allow Conner to hug and twirl me around. We are all about to go back to celebrate when all of a sudden, a giant dog bounds out from the shadows. Mrs O'Leary, Percy's hellhound.

She bounds towards Percy, but not before hitting against Zeus's fist, knocking off the top rocks and sending them crashing down, scattering campers. I go to run, but I trip over a tree root, falling flat on my face. I hear Conner's scream of "Ava!" before excruciating pain and everything goes fuzzy.

_It's all a haze. I can see a bright light. I'm almost drawn to it. I can vaguely hear voices. "Ava! Ava! Don't leave me! I hear a different voice. "Someone call Lord Apollo" More voices, a voices that makes me feel at home, "Let me see my daughter!" "Lady Athena, there's nothing we can do," "Silence Chiron. Apollo! The spell. Now!" "It mightn't work Athena," "I don't care! Do it!" and then, darkness followed by deafening silence. _


	8. Chapter 8: Weirdness beyond belief

**Hello Peoples!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I just started third year, which as any of you other Irish people know, is an absolute pain in the arse. I found this chapter hard to write because I couldn't get it to go the way I wanted it and I freely admit that it is shit. But anyways, I hope you like it and I'd just like to thank all of you for taking the time out to read this. ILY all you wonderful people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus or anything really except Ava and the plot. **

When I woke up, I knew I wasn't in Camp Half Blood anymore. I sat up cautiously, rubbing my head. I had a splitting headache but other than that, I seemed to be in fairly good condition. No broken bones, as far as I could tell just a few scratches. I strained my memory to try and remember what happened. The last thing I remember is Conner, then pain, immense pain. I get up gingerly and brush my clothes down. I'm still wearing my armour over my camp t shirt and shorts. I pat my sword thankfully. At least I was armed. I still had my bracelet shield from Mom.

I looked around the forest. This definitely wasn't the forest at camp. It seemed more foreign, if that makes sense. I did notice the temperature was a lot hotter. I had no water and I could already feel my throat becoming drier. I got down on my knees and began praying. "Dear mom, mighty Athena, please guide me home, away from here and back to camp. Please keep me safe."

An owl hooted in a tree and I knew Mom had heard me, wherever she was. The owl hopped from tree to tree, hooting at me. I decided to follow it. It hopped all the way through the forest until it stopped at a road. Well, not a road, more of a dust track. I was about to go out and start walking up the road when I heard the sound of hooves coming rapidly towards me, getting louder and louder. Something told me to hide so I shrunk back into to trees, hiding in the shadows. I couldn't help but wish I had Annabeth's invisibility cap right now.

A chariot came thundering past me. It was painted red and was drawn by black stallions. Two men were riding in it, both surprisingly wearing tunics and armour. Ok, now, you certainly don't see people dressed like that nowadays so to say the least, I was a bit shocked. It only strengthened the idea in my mind that I probably wasn't in America any more or even in my own time.

I know what you're thinking. What the fuck is going on here? I'm thinking that too. So far, none of the gods were answering any prayers since my little owl friend. I was stuck in this strange place, which seemed to be either stuck in a time warp, or extreme cosplay. To be honest, I thought I was losing my mind. I knew I wasn't dead; otherwise I'd be in the Underworld.

I followed the road, keeping hidden in the bushes. A few more chariots passed by, all carrying people in tunics and chitons. I almost had a panic attack when an entire fleet of chariots carrying a legion of an army passed by. I even stooped so low as to pray to Mr D to stop this insanity. I wondered what I could have done to get on the receiving end of his wrath. I couldn't remember anything after we captured the flag. I have a vague recollection of running to Conner, but after that, nada.

By the time it was getting dark, I was parched, starving and after walking miles. Apollo had decided to fry this wretched place and I was nearly sick from sunstroke. Now, don't get me wrong, I love the heat, and I tan really well, but this was outrageous!

It was pitch black when I heard the laughter. To be honest, I nearly shit myself after the long hours of silence. My legs were nearly ready to give up. I stopped, leaning against a tree to try and get back some energy. The laughter was coming from a camp ahead of me in the forest. I realised with a jolt it was the army legion that had passed me earlier. I could make out the chariots parked in a neat line, the tents set up and a massive camp fire, surrounded by young men, laughing and singing. I couldn't help but think of Camp Half Blood and the magic camp fire and, oh gods, I was going to start crying in a minute if I kept this up. The scents of cooking food wafted over to me, almost enticing me to show myself. I watched the camp carefully. No women soldiers, all men in clothes that came out of a history book. Yep, something was most definitely up.

I had resigned to setting up my own camp, and going hunting when I heard a twig snap behind me. My ADHD kicked in, helping me whip around and have my sword at the intruder's neck in seconds.

"Whoa, stop! What are you doing?" the person asked in Greek, looking shocked that I had a weapon. "Tell me where I am and what year it is!" I demanded, glaring at the person pressed against a tree. I had begun to form a theory in my head but I needed clarity. "Why should I tell you? Crazy Woman!" the person snarled back. I noticed his hand sneaking towards his own sword. I knocked it out of his reach and pressed the blade closer to his neck. "Tell me!" I said, my voice deathly calm, a trait I had inherited from mother dearest. "20 miles outside Thebes!" he said nervously. My stomach dropped. "And what year?" "500 BC"

And that's when it all went black again.

When I woke up, there were many concerned faces around me. I screamed, confused and disorientated. The faces leapt back and I sat up too quickly. Spots once more clouded my vision and I clutched my head in pain. I felt a hand on my forehead and the pain disappeared. I looked up shocked to see a familiar face in front of me.

Will Solace smiled down at me as he healed my head. "Will?" I asked in disbelief and he looked confused at me. "I'm sorry? Do I know you?" he asks, concern written across his face. I realise with a jolt, looking around, that there were many familiar faces around me, all looking at me in utter confusion. I realised that not one of them knew me. "Emm, we come from the same village," I lied and he seemed to buy it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you…?" "Ava," I finished for him. "Well, you seem to be in shock. Travis found you on the edge of camp. Are you ok? Did something happen?" I shook my head. "No, I just, em, ran away from home," I was surprised at how easily the lies dripped off my tongue. Will looked at me as if he didn't believe me. The faces once more crowded around me. "Where did you get that sword?" asks a voice and I turn to see an unimpressed Malcolm analysing me in a way only children of Athena can. "It was my mother's." This was obviously not the right answer. "How did your mother get a weapon?" asked Nico, who had appeared out of nowhere. "She's not an ordinary woman," I said, trying to cover my mistake. "What is she then?" asked Grover, who had been leaning against a tree for the whole of the conversation so far. I felt about twenty pairs of eyes trained intently on me. "She's a goddess," I say and there were a few murmurs of 'I told you so'. I shifted uncomfortably under the stares. "Which one?" asked Leo and I heard them murmuring their bets to each other. "Athena," I say and I hear a few sighs as drachmas are passed between demigods. I turn to Malcolm and he finally smiles. "Hello sister."

It turns out that all the boys are demigods (shocker, I know) and they had formed their own army for the gods and were on their way to Athens. I asked where all the girls were, hoping that Annabeth and Katie and the others were with their own army somewhere but they all looked sheepishly away. I suddenly remembered that history lesson I may have fallen asleep for a bit of. Women hadn't many rights in Ancient Greece. My heart fell as I realised that my friends were probably property of some men somewhere. My friends looked at me sadly as the realisation crept in. Malcolm patted me on the shoulder. "My sister and her friends, also half-bloods, live in Athens. You can travel with us until we reach the city." I nodded silently, tears welling up in my eyes as I realised I might never get back home, and I might be stuck here for the rest of time. Of course though, boys freak out when girls cry and it seems to be the same in Ancient Greece. Malcolm seemed torn between being brotherly and fleeing in terror, Percy decided he would go and see if my tent was ready, Nico crept back to the shadows with a look of fear on his face and the two Stoll brothers' suddenly became very interested in their shoes.

Eventually, I calmed down but I still felt terrible. You don't know what it feels like to have all the people you love look at you as if you are a stranger. Conner hurt the most. It broke my heart to have that look of unrecognition on his face. It felt like all the hope in the world was gone, and despair had come to suffocate and drown me. I don't ever want to feel that way again.

The boys arranged a tent for me on my own. I only had my sword with me, and my dirty camp clothes. Percy, Conner, Travis, Malcolm and the others insisted that I was in my underwear (I was adamant that I was suitably dressed) and I was given a toga of Malcolm's. I accepted, just to please them and said I was going to bed.

That night, I lay in the tent, thoughts whirring around in my head. I knew I was in Greece, about 2000 years off my own time and in some weird world where my friends were here but didn't know me. If you asked me, it was pretty fucked up. I honestly hadn't a clue what was going on. I decided the Fates must have it in for me. Either that or the gods really hated me.

**Sooooo, shit right? What are your theories about what's going on? Are you as confused as Ava? Tell me what you think because both thoughts and criticism are very much welcomed. :)**

**Until next time xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Adventures in Thebes

**Hello People!**

**How are all my favourite people in the world? Thank you so much to all of you for taking the time to read this. Also, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my lovely reviewer who is now my favourite person in the whole wide world. I can't believe I made someone fangirl! So thank you Hmpop! You're the best! Anyways, enough with me fangirling. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus series**

_Previously on My Life at Camp Half Blood:_

_That night, I lay in the tent, thoughts whirring around in my head. I knew I was in Greece, about 2000 years off my own time and in some weird world where my friends were here but didn't know me. If you asked me, it was pretty fucked up. I honestly hadn't a clue what was going on. I decided the Fates must have it in for me. Either that or the gods really hated me. _

I was rudely awoken the next morning by light streaming through the door of the tent. I squinted and was just able to make out the silhouette of a person. I turned over, ignoring the rude person. How dare they come between me and my sleep! "It's time to get up, Sleeping Beauty!" said the person. Ugh, it was too early to deal with people speaking Greek. "Don't want to!" I protested but the person only laughed and started tugging on the blankets. Now I was annoyed. I sat up; clutching the blankets to my chest, and giving my signature glare to the intruder. I was met by the cheeky grin of a certain son of Hermes. "Come on, you want to get to Athens, don't you?" he said before ducking out the tent. I cursed in Greek, and closed the flap to get changed.

I emerged to find all the boys gathered around the fire, cooking what seemed to be sausages. I drifted towards the smell, and plonked myself between Malcolm and Nico. I was greeted by everyone but I was too interested in the sausages to pay attention. Leo seemed to be cooking them, fending off the others until they were ready. We all started to creep closer to the food, waiting to pounce. As soon as he said they were ready, we swarmed. I fought my way through and grabbed the fattest sausages, fending off Percy, Travis and Pollux. They all looked at me in surprise. I suppose that was no way for a lady to act, but honestly, I didn't care. I shrugged, and they did too, and I ate my sausages, happy out.

Once camp was packed up, Malcolm told me to wait in the chariot. I watched as the others started strapping on armour and grabbing swords. I was only wearing the tunic I was given. I crossed my arms, slightly angry at the fact I was meant to just sit there and act pretty. Well, that option was out so I marched over and grabbed my armour from the pile where I had left it last night. I got a few looks from some brave soldiers but I glared at them and they stopped. I was grabbing my sword and a bow and quiver when Malcolm came over to see what I was doing.

"I thought I told you to stay in the chariot," he said, slightly confused, slightly annoyed. "And let you get all the good weapons? Fat chance!" I scoffed, slipping the quiver of arrows over my shoulder. "But, you shouldn't handle weapons!" I glared at him, daring him to try me. I marched back to the chariots, glaring at anyone who dared to question me. I saw that the only chariot with a spare spot was Conner's, so I stood up beside him, clutching the railings. He glanced sideways at me, but didn't say anything. Malcolm got in beside Will, and off we went.

We had been travelling a few hours when we reached Thebes. I gazed in wonder at the sight before me. The Ancient Greeks sure knew how to build nice buildings. Annabeth would love to see this. I felt a pang in my heart as I thought of my sister, and my other friends. Percy told us we were stopping to get supplies and we had two hours to do what we want. Our arrival had gathered quite a crowd. Townspeople gathered around to see the army of the gods. I saw girls my own age in chitons, swooning over the sight of us. I also got some curious stares and I just glared back. I was getting quite good at this glaring malarkey.

I put down my bow and arrows because I didn't feel like carrying them around. Percy, Malcolm, Nico and Grover were in charge of getting the supplies so that left the rest of us free. Some of the guys, the ones I didn't really know, went over to the pretty girls who were now glaring daggers at me. I was left with Conner, Will and Travis. I looked around at the market going on, with traders yelling in Greek, selling olives and lemons and who knows what else. I allowed the boys to drag me to the market, as they went about haggling with the venders. I strolled around, looking at the produce. I saw some olives and I thought of Mom. I fished out a drachma from the pocket of the tunic (Yes, one of Aphrodite's sons decided it would be a good idea to add in pockets. I sincerely hope he passed on the idea to chiton designers) and bought some. I started munching on them when I saw Conner flirting with a pretty sales person. I felt anger surge through me, but then I remembered that he didn't remember me or any of our past, and despair replaced the anger. I shook myself. Come on Ava, you're stronger than this! I slowly strolled over to them, pretending I was very interested in some turnips the person beside her was selling. He didn't notice me so I snuck up behind him.

"So, what's your name?" he asked and she giggled. "Seraphina," I felt anger course through me once more. "That's a beautiful name. I'm Conner. Hermes is my father," Hm, typical Conner, always bragging. "Oh, you're a demigod? Wow, that means you're a hero," she said, batting her eyelashes. I wanted to pelt her with olives. How dare she make a move on MY man! "Well, I don't like to brag, but I did help save Olympus." Ugh, he really is infuriating! "Wow, that's amazing!" she giggled. I swear to Zeus, if she bats her eyelashes one more time, she is going to get a face full of olives! "Oh, it was nothing," Conner said and I felt like pelting him with olives as well. I was about to when I saw him reaching for an apple and slide it into his pocket so deftly; only my ADHD could pick it up. Ah, this was the Conner I knew. Sera-what's-her-face didn't notice however. He slid another one in, then an orange. I smirked, planning my revenge for his flirting. I walked past, bumping into him as he was slipping a third orange into his pocket (curse boys and their big pockets!), causing him to drop it. Sera-whatever-her-name-is noticed his bulging pocket, and her eyes widened in surprise. "You thief!" she exclaimed. "Well, eh, I did say I was a son of Hermes!" he says before turning and running so quickly no one could question his parentage. I laughed and the girl whose name I can't remember glared at me. I walked over. "What do you want?" she spat out. I laughed. "Now, now, a lady doesn't speak with that tone!" I reprimanded her "But then again, Ladies don't flirt with taken men," finished and all the venders around her went "oooooohhhhh" and I turned on my heel, happy with my revenge.

I was walking out of the market to explore the market when Conner appeared in front of me. "What was that?" he demanded. I smirked, crossing my arms. "What was what," I said, as innocently as I could. He glared and was about to reply when Malcolm came rushing over. "Ava, there you are! I was talking to someone, and she said there was good chiton shop that could have a chiton for you in half an hour. I sighed. "Why? The tunic is more comfortable," but Malcolm just gave me a look. "Fine!" I sighed and he smiled. "Good, Conner can escort." "WHAT!" we exclaimed and Malcolm just smirked. "What? You know you can't wander around Thebes on your own." I was pretty sure if I could handle Boston I could handle whatever Thebes throws at me. We huffed and sighed but ended up marching in silence to this shop. We found it pretty quickly and sharing a look at the battered sign, we went inside.

Inside was dark. I squinted my eyes, barely able to make out the fabrics. An old woman appeared. "Ah, a customer!" she said happily and I shared a look with Conner once more. She motioned my to follow her to the back room and I followed.

In the back room, she started measuring me, asking me questions about my life. I kept pretty vague. My name was Ava, I was from Athens, I was sixteen and no, the handsome boy in the waiting room was not my 'betrothed' as she put it. She gave me a knowing look as if she didn't believe me. She starting sewing, her hands moving quickly. She began talking about her life. At my age, she had fallen in love with a hero, a son of Zeus, but he didn't love her. She married another demigod, a son of Demeter, but he had died a month after they were married. She was left to raise their son on her own, so she started sewing and weaving to make a living. I had tears in my eyes by the time her story ended. I told her who my real mother was and she smiled. "I thought so. You have the look about you." I guess she meant the eyes and hair.

Soon, she finished, and she had me try it on. I had to admit, it didn't look half bad. She dragged me out to Conner, who had fallen asleep waiting. His jaw dropped and I smiled shyly, and told him to close his mouth or it would catch flies. I didn't bother changing, as she wouldn't let me keep the old tunic when, and I quote, "You could catch more eyes in a chiton like this". I seriously think that woman was a daughter of Aphrodite.

As we walked back to the main square, I managed to get the hang of walking in the dress. We chatted for a bit, mostly about the journey to Athens. Conner thought it would take maybe three or four days. This coming from the son of the god of travellers, I decided to believe him. I saw Percy and Leo and Malcolm outside one of the shops and waved. We were making our way over when there was a shrill scream.

"There they are! The thief and the σκύλα!" we turned to see Sera-what-ever-her-name-was pointing at us. I narrowed my eyes at her comment. She obviously doesn't know what she's dealing with. My eyes widened once more as two large grown men who looked at lot like her appeared and started running towards us. We turned and sprinted. I hitched up my chiton, causing some older women to gasp but I didn't care. I ran after Conner, who, let me tell you, is also an Olympic class runner as well as thief. He darted down a side alley and I followed only to be met with a brick wall. Literally.

My mind raced, looking for a solution. I scaled the wall as easy as if it was the lava wall at camp and Conner followed. We ended up on someone's roof. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me along when we saw the men trying to scale the wall as well. Conner tugged me along as we leapt across a gap onto another roof, then again. The next gap was too big. I saw someone's laundry line running across the gap and carefully began to drag my way across, hanging onto for dear life as the line was up three stories. Conner was following me. I managed to haul myself onto the next roof, then grabbed onto Conner's hand to pull him up as well. The two men had reached the line so I drew my sword and sliced it off. They started yelling at us in Ancient Greek, but we turned and ran, eventually finding a place where we could get back to the ground. I bent over, trying to get my breath back and trying not to throw up. I leant against the wall with Conner.

"We did it," I said weakly and he laughs quietly. "Yeah. No getting killed by scary men for us," and I laugh. "If they ask, there were twenty of them." "Agreed."

**Eight days until Blood of Olympus!**


	10. Chapter 10: Conner Stoll:Hairdresser

**Hello Peoples!**

**How are all my favourite people in the world? May I just say, hurray for new followers! So thank you very much! Also, hurray for 800 views! I know to many stories this is a tiny amount, but for me this feels like time for a celebration! Anyways, more important news, BLOOD OF OLYMPUS CAME OUT! And I died. May I just say, I so predicted Solangelo! It is canon now! Seriously, maybe I have a bit of Aphrodite blood in me! I have already predicted three of my friends' crushes and got two of them together with said crush. Anyways, I won't reveal any other spoilers. How many of you have read it? If not, I command you to read it. What were your opinions on it? Anyways, forgive my ramblings, it is currently half eleven and my parents would kill me if they found out I was awake this late on a school night (Oh, I'm such a rebel) **

**Hope you enjoy this not so great chapter, but I hope you like some of the scenes because I certainly liked writing them! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, The heroes of Olympus, or anything really except Ava.**

_Previously on My Life at Camp Half Blood:_

"_We did it," I said weakly and he laughs quietly. "Yeah. No getting killed by scary men for us," and I laugh. "If they ask, there were twenty of them." "Agreed."_

While walking back to the others, I couldn't help but think of how really, our relationship hadn't changed that much. Sure, Conner was maybe just a small bit more annoying, but then again, hadn't I loved him when he was annoying before? Did I just say love? I mean, it's too soon for that. It's not logical! I meant like! Yeah, like. Gods, this time warp thing was muddling my brain!

When a tenth person looked at me weirdly, I wondered if there was dirt on my face. I heard some gossips among housewives, but I could only make out something about 'the audacity of warriors and the easiness of the village girls'. Athena knows what that was about. It all began to click together when the chiton lady stuck her head out the shop door and yelled in Greek "I told you that new chiton would do you good!" I stopped to look in a well at my reflection. My hair was ruffled; the shoulder of my chiton slipping and my cheeks had a rosy glow from the exertion on the run. Holy Zeus, it looked like I had been, how do I put this, doing some extreme making out with Conner. I glanced over at him, noticing how his eyes glittered in amusement. I pulled my hair out of its braid and ran my fingers through it. Conner's permanent smirk didn't help the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked like this?" I demanded, my voice laced with anger. He shrugged, his smirk growing wider. "You look fine to me." I glared at him and quickly braided my hair again, but it still looked a bit dishevelled. A soldier I didn't know came over and started taking to Conner. He glanced over at me fixing the chiton, and clapped him on the back. I glared daggers at the two of them. I fingered my sword, so tempted to do some damage to those arrogant boys. The cheek of them!

Eventually, I was presentable and we managed to find Malcolm, Will and Nico waiting for us. "Took you long enough!" Malcolm said in a matronly fashion. Will and Nico nudged each other, sharing a look that almost said "we know what you did!" I glared at them and nervously patted down my hair. "We got chased by some angry Greek men," I said. "Yeah, there were thirty! I fended them all off with my bare hands! I couldn't let your sister die, now could I Malcolm? So I did the honourable thing and rescued the damsel in distress!" Conner said, smirking. I scoffed. "Fought them off with your bare hands? More liked ran away like a 6 year old! If anyone was a 'damsel in distress' it was you!" I raised my eyebrow at him and he glared at him. "If that what helps you sleep at night…." I smacked his arm and he moved a step away, rubbing his arm. "Malcolm! Control you sister!"

Once we got on the road once more, everything was fairly peaceful. We passed through a few more villages. In each one, the villagers came out to see the string of chariots, all carrying the symbol of Olympus. Once the sun was setting over the hills, casting an orange glow over Greece, we stopped to set up camp. I collapsed onto the ground, tired from standing all day. The others immediately set about putting up the tents, so I hauled myself up, my limbs creaking from stiffness. I grabbed the poles and cloth they used and tried to watch the others to see what to do. I stuck some poles into the earth and draped the cloth over it. To be honest, it looked like a three year old made it. I sighed in frustration.

"You're doing it wrong," a voice behind me said. I turned to find Conner leaning against a tree, a smirk playing on his lips. "No shit Sherlock!" I grunted back in frustration. How hard was it to put up a tent? Apparently, very hard. "Who's Sherlock?" asked Travis from where he was putting stuff in their tent. I decided it was best to just ignore him. Conner walked over to the tent and flicked it with his finger. It immediately collapsed to the ground. "Hey! I have to sleep in that!" I exclaimed and he gives me a look as if to shut up. I huffed and crossed my arms. Ancient Greek Conner was annoying. In seconds he had a perfect tent up. I looked in disbelief. "Hermes, god of travellers, remember?" was all he said. I shoved my stuff into the tent and muttered a word of thanks. "What was that? I didn't hear you," he says, smirking. "That's a pity. I only speak once," I smiled sweetly and he glares. We ended up in one of those intense staring competitions. I gave him my best Athena stare and he looks away nervously. My turn to smirk. Oh, the joys of having my mother's eyes.

"So, what do you guys do for showers?" I ask when we're eating dinner around a camp fire. The boys looked at each other in confusion. "What's a shower?" Will asked eventually. My mouth dropped until I remember there weren't any showers in Ancient Greece. They look at me expectantly. I fumble for answers as they stare. "Eh, it's when you wash yourself, but instead of in a bath, it's like rain, but warm," I decided on eventually. "Warm rain?" asked Travis in confusion. "I've never heard of that, and I should know. I'm an expert on water!" stated Percy. "Maybe it's just for girls," Leo suggested and they decided this was the best answer. "If you want to wash, we all wash in the nearest river, like the one behind those trees. I wrinkled my nose. "River?" and they all nod. "We all do it early. I suppose you can come," says Percy innocently and Malcolm slaps the back of his head. "She's a girl, stupid!" and Percy looks at him in confusion until Will leans over and whispers something in his ear, and his eyes go wide and he blushes to the roots of his hair. The others laugh and I just look at my hands, blushing furiously. I really hate boys sometimes. "Well, you can go wash on your own then," Percy eventually says. "Damn right I will!" I said indignantly, "I'll lock you in your tents so you won't look," they laugh but then realise I'm serious. "What? I can't have you all wandering around. Now, off you go!"

I herded them all into a few tents, telling Malcolm to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get out. Grabbing some spare tent cloth and draping it across trees around the river. I made sure no one had escaped, and then stripped quickly and washed in record speed then once more wrapped the bothersome chiton around me. I sat on one of the rocks and used one of the cups to wash my hair. I yell to say they can come out now and a stream of boys emerges from the tents. They glance at my awkward attempts to wash my hair. I huffed in frustration as I ended up drenching my chiton. Anger consumed me as the cup disappeared into the river. I'm not cut out for this life. I can't function without technology. Gods, I can barely handle not having a shower. Tears spring to my eyes when a familiar voice is heard from behind me. "Having a bit of trouble there?" asked a sarcastic Conner Stoll. I turn, furiously wiping the tears away so he can't see. I hate appearing weak. Athena's kids aren't weak. We do not cry over trivial things.

His face instantly softens as he walks over and crouches beside me. "What's wrong," he asked, worry lacing his voice. I gulp, trying to stop crying. I hiccup, and sniff, frustrated at my weakness. "I miss home," I said simply, as if I'm as innocent as a five year old. He nodded, blue eyes searching grey, and gently rubbed my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. We'll be your new family," he smiled softly, I find myself smiling softly back. His smile reminds me of all things happy, sunshine, chocolate, camp, friends, new swords etcetera, etcetera. "Now, seens as you are going to drown yourself if you keep doing that, I think I'll take over the hair washing."

I spend the next half hour lying on the dry rocks, while Conner sits on a rock in the middle of the stream. My long blonde hair dangles in the river, and he lifts it up in his hands, pours water in it and lets it drop back. It turns into a rhythm. Lift, pour and drop. He runs his fingers through it to untangle it. I contain a shiver as he runs his fingers through the now silky smooth hair. I can almost sense him smirk. I think back to camp Conner. Yes, he is as mischievous and annoying as Greece Conner, but both are equally sweet. "You should become a hairdresser," I tell him and he laughs. "I think I'll stick with being a soldier."

We sit, continuing the rhythm uninterrupted for about half an hour. We don't talk much, but the silence is comfortable. Conner is very concentrated, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, bunching up his eyebrows in a very cute manner. By this time, it is dark, and the only light comes from a few lanterns stuck in the ground surrounding the river. Conner's eyes glint with the light from the flames. The light casts shadows across the river. I try not to worry about monsters. It's a wonder we haven't attracted some before now. I mean, we must stink A LOT. Well, except me, I just had a bath.

I spot something moving in the shadows, and my body tenses. Conner notices this, and looks up, poised to leap to action. My hand creeps to my sword. Instead of a growl, I hear a shriek, a clatter of dropped cutlery, and see the fleeting figure of Leo Valdez run back to camp. I groan. Of course it would be the biggest gossip in the world that would find us. Conner shrugs, and returns to pouring the water. Personally, I think he likes it. He hasn't noticed there's probably no more dirt or grease in it. Leo comes back, accompanied by Nico and Will Solace. They gasp and nudge each other and I can hear a faint "I told you so," from Will. "Go away guys," Conner yells and they smirk, and shrink back into the shadows.

I sigh. "Can't get any privacy here," Conner said nonchalantly. "Says the guy who walks in on people washing!" I retort and he stops running his fingers through my hair. "Do you want me stop?" he asks sarcastically and I shut up. The reason, he is bloody amazing at running his fingers through people's hair. Unfortunately, who comes in only my protective big brother. "Ehm, Conner, I think Ava's hair is washed," he said sternly and we sigh. I get up, as does Conner. I gave Malcolm my best glare and he motions me to leave. "Thank you Conner," I say, turning to him. He smiles that heart breaking smile. I can sense the whole 'stay away from my sister or I will rearrange your face' talk coming so I shoot him an apologetic look, then to spite Malcolm, I lean up and kiss him on the cheek, giving Malcolm a look that says 'try me'. Oh I love our sibling banter.

The next morning, I bribe Will into telling me how the talk went. He smiled as if treasuring the memory. "Well, Malcolm told Conner to stop flirting with you, then he said you weren't Malcolm's property and Malcolm was all like 'I'm gonna go all protective if you make a move on her' and Conner was all like 'see if I care' and it was very entertaining." Will says, and I can't help but think he's a bit of a fanboy. In other words, not that different from modern Will.

So, day three and I wasn't any closer to finding out what was going on. I had come to the conclusion that either this was a super weird, prolonged dream or the Fates decided it would be fun to send me to an alternative universe. Gods, I hated those three gals at the minute.

The day carried on the same as the others. Tidy up camp, start back on the road, quick rest for the horses then back on the road. Malcolm decided Conner was a bad influence on me, so I had to ride in his chariot. I decide I might as well have some fun during his 'punishment'.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, deciding to play it off as my ADHD. Malcolm sighed. "No, not yet." I waited a few seconds. "Are we there yet?" "No, Ava, in those five seconds, we did not magically arrive at our destination." I turned around to Percy and Leo who were in the chariot behind us and winked. "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No!" "Are we there _yet?"_ "NO AVA WE ARE NOT THERE YET SO DON'T ASK THAT QUESTION AGAIN" Malcolm screamed, much to the delight of the charioteers around us. "Well, are we there now?" "_AVA!"_ "What? You said I couldn't ask 'are we there _yet_'. I asked 'are we there _now'_"

After Malcolm threatened to throw me out of the chariot if I didn't show up, I decided to wait a few minutes this time before I tried my next stunt. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to have calmed down a bit. Travis in the chariot in front of us, looked around, and sent me a look that asked what I was going to do next. I motioned for him to wait a few moments. He nodded and turned back around. I cleared my throat, before singing at the top of my voice.

"THE WHEELS ON THE CHARIOT GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND. THE WHEELS ON THE CHARIOT GO ROUND AND ROUND, ALL DAY LONG!"

Travis, Percy, Leo, Nico, Will, Conner and few others joined in for the second verse.

"THE SWORDS ON THE CHARIOT GO CLANG, CLANG, CLANG. CLANG, CLANG, CLANG. CLANG, CLANG ,CLANG. THE SWORDS ON THEW CHARIOT GO CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, ALL DAY LONG!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Malcolm. The others stopped but I decided to keep singing.

"THE MALCOLMS ON THE CHARIOT GO NAG, NAG, NAG. NAG, NAG, NAG, NAG, NAG,NAG. THE MALCOLMS ON THE CHARIOT GO NAG, NAG, NAG, ALL DAY LONG!"

Malcolm wouldn't let me carry onto verse four because he pulled over and kicked me out. I had to squish in between Leo and Percy for the rest of the trip.

We stopped for rest at a river after about two hours. Malcolm was still fuming from my behaviour so I decided to take a walk along the river back to get away from it. I kicked a stone along the edge. I was sick of Greece. I wanted out. It seems someone was listening and decided to take me literally because out from the shadows of the trees burst a massive, black hellhound. I froze in fear. One thing I do not like is hell hounds. I don't know why, I had always liked Mrs O'Leary but something inside told me to fear them now. I snapped out of it, my battle senses kicking in. I leapt into action, drawing my sword and summoning my shield right before the hellhound could claw at me. I shielded my face from its claws and began circling it. It bared it's fangs at me, its red eyes glowed ominously, daring me to make the first move. I never turn down a dare.

I sprang forward, my sword poised to slash. My blade came crashing down on its head, cutting a deep slash over its eye. The beast howled in pain, and I could hear shouting and footsteps coming. I dodged its massive paws as it swung around blindly. I slashed at its paw, causing more howls. I ran it, and leapt onto its back, just as the army rounded the bend of the river, looking in shock to see me on top of a fully grown hellhound. I suppose they thought I would faint, and pull the whole 'damsel in distress' scenario. I bet Conner would love that.

I stabbed my sword into the dog's neck and it gave a final howl and disappeared into a pile of yellow monster dust, leaving me sitting in the river. I stood up and brushed myself down as the others swarmed over. "Ava, did you just take out a fully grown hellhound?" Malcolm asked in disbelief. I looked at him like this wasn't a big thing but honestly, the hellhound scared the shit out of me. I seemed to remember something to do with hellhounds that made me uneasy. Maybe it was just because they just sprang from the shadows when you least expect it. I knelt down in the river and washed the goo from my sword. With a flick of my wrist, my shield shrank back into a celestial bronze bracelet.

"Right, are you ready to stop looking like I just killed Kronos himself or are we going to get a move on?"


	11. Chapter 11: Girl Power

**Hello Peoples!**

**How are you all? I sincerely apologise for the massive delay. I'm just out of a week of exams (the joys of third year) so I didn't get time to update and then my laptop decided it would be a good time to stop working. I just want to thank every single one of you that took time out of your busy and exciting lives to read this little fic. I hope you're enjoying it, even if it is a bit shit. Anyways, leave a little review and tell me what you think. Advice, comments and opinions are always welcome :)**

**Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Let the story continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Those honours belong to Rick Riordan.**

_Previously on My Life at Camp Half Blood:_

"_Right, are you ready to stop looking like I just killed Kronos himself or are we going to get a move on?"_

I decided to ignore the puzzled stares and the gaping mouths. Seriously, was it really that surprising that I could defend myself? I strolled back up along the river, the water trickling between my toes through the sandals. I tried to steady my breathing, tried to appear calm. I can't show weakness. Just because I was slightly afraid of a little hellhound doesn't mean I have to show it.

I slowly made my way back to the chariots, and stood by the horses until they came back. Gently stroking one of the horse's muzzle, it nuzzled against me, its hot breath blowing against my neck. I couldn't help but think of the Pegasus at camp, and my favourite one, Kylie. She was a light brown Pegasus, speckled with white spots. She had a love of sugar cubes and a habit of snorting whenever I fell off, as if she was laughing at me. I eventually got Percy to translate for me and he said that she found that I was the worst Pegasus rider in three hundred years, excluding Nico. Yeah, I liked Pegasus, they didn't like me.

I stayed there, stroking the horse for a good ten minutes until the others arrived. They eyed me cautiously, as if expecting me to whip out my sword and slice them to pieces. Not a bad idea actually.

"You could have just called for help," came a voice from behind. I turned to find a certain son of Hermes leaning against one of the chariots, arms folded and observing me with interest. I scoffed, turning back to the horse. "I'm no damsel in distress." I scowl at the ground, and the horse nuzzles me, as if telling me everything's okay. But it's not. This is messed up. I'm not meant to be here. I should be back at camp, not stuck in some weird parallel universe.

Conner walked over to me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and the touch gave me some comfort. "You don't have to be so brave the whole time." I turned slowly around, telling myself not to cry, not to let the pain show. Conner's eyes are filled with worry, as if begging me to let it out. His playful exterior has dropped; the usual smirk or grin disappeared. The mere sight of his serious nearly sends me into floods, to see him hurt. "Yes, I do," I replied, my voice hoarse. He sees the pain in my eyes, reading me like an open book. He opened his arms, and I found myself stepping into them. He smells familiar, a mixture of armour polish and Old Spice cologne, (How he got that in Ancient Greece I don't know). We stand there for what seems like a century, his arms wrapped around me, one hand absentmindly stroking my hair. For the split second, nothing mattered except us. We were together; he was the same as he always was. Rivalries were put aside, time was put aside. We were Conner and Ava, unstoppable. Just like old times.

Of course, all good things come to an end, usually in the form of over protective brothers. I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder, and turned to see a stern looking Malcolm glaring at us. I saw Leo and Percy falling over themselves laughing at our situation. Conner's arms dropped, and stepped back. I immediately felt like a part of me had gone with him. "It's time to get going again," said Malcolm sternly, one hand on his sword threateningly. I gave him my best glare, grey meeting grey. I took a step towards him, and he backed up a bit, his eyes fleeting away for a second. I smirk triumphantly. I turned away, leaving my brother speechless.

After hours of travelling, we stop at a little village. As usual, people come out to stare and see who we are. We pulled up the chariots and stretch our legs for a bit. A few of the village girls came out, and when they see me, they dragged me off to somewhere, much to the delight of the boys. I glared back at them, and let myself be led away into one of the houses. I find myself being pushed down onto a chair and they all start fixing my hair, jabbering away in Greek. The past few days, I find myself automatically speaking in Greek, even thinking in Greek. They asked me about the army, about our soldiers, how I got to go with them. They seemed jealous, but wished me luck. They lent me a few more chitons, and sandals. They even did me up with some weird concoction of makeup. I was chatting with them for a good while. Their names were Cassia, Lydia and Megara. I was told the village was just a few more days from Athens. Eventually, I had to leave my new friends. They made me swear to visit again, but I knew I was going to have to break that promise, no matter how much it hurt.

When I returned to the boys, they stared with open mouths. At first I thought I had food on my face, of my chiton was crooked. I glanced in a well to check my reflection and found that they were staring at the makeup the girls had put on me. I smiled back at the thought. It was nice to have some female company, not obnoxious males. Gods above, a few days here and I was beginning to sound like Lady Artemis.

They say that when people are in pain, they keep busy to distract themselves from the pain. That's exactly what I did. I collected firewood with Grover, chopped vegetables for Leo, helped Percy wash the dishes in a nearby river then while the others were singing around the campfire with Will, I set about polishing everyone's armour. I was furiously scrubbing away at Nico's armour when Malcolm came over. I wouldn't have noticed him if it weren't for my ADHD. My eyes flickered up to him, settling for a second before returning to the armour. "What's wrong Ava?" he asked, sitting on the ground beside me. I paused for a second, before returning to my work. "Nothing's wrong, Malcolm. I'm fine," I insisted. "You haven't stopped moving since we set up camp," he said, his grey eyes looking at my pointedly. I sighed, setting down the now shining armour. I reached for more but Malcolm caught my hand. "You can talk to me, you know. Athena's gotta stick together." I smiled at him. "I know but-" he cut me off. "No buts. I'm your brother, you can tell me anything." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "So, anything to get out?" he asked and I laugh. "No Malcolm, nothing. Everything's peachy." He laughs. "Okay, now come on. I think you're needed at the camp fire."

The next few days passed much about the same. Every day, we left camp, travelled, stopped for rest, and then continued on. Every night we set up camp. Malcolm and I got on much better. Conner returned to his jokey manner, tricking the other lads. I admit, I may have played a part in Percy's sleeping bag ending up suspended from a tree, and all the Ares kids tunic's turning pink. What can I say? Conner Stoll can be very persuasive (The extra portion of dessert was the deal-breaker)

After a fifth day of travelling, we spotted the sea. Glistening blue waters sparkled under Apollo's chick magnet. We whooped and cheered when we spotted a white city in the distance.

In my opinion, Athens was more beautiful than any American city. Every building shined bright under the hot sun. It oozed intelligence and sophistication. We were in the heart of Greek civilisation. I gazed with an open mouth as we rode through the city, past breath-taking temples, past scholars and philosophers. I felt strengthened, more powerful. Maybe it was because I was in my own territory. Athena was patron of Athens (surprise, surprise) and I felt empowered, as if she was looking over me herself. I glanced at Malcolm, to see if he felt it as well, and he seemed to be happier. I got excited, seeing all the buildings Annabeth dreamed of and described numerous times (and by numerous, I mean numerous). I saw the Parthenon glimmering on the hill, and I pointed to it excitedly, Conner laughing at me. I begged and begged to go to the Parthenon. They others shared looks, not wanting to go. I was confused. I was about to see the temple in all its glory, intact. This was my only chance and they were hesitant to let me go. It turns out they were probably right.

Conner, Malcolm, Nico, Will, and Leo decided to go. I received a few looks from some of the scholars who I passed. Apparently, a woman's place was back in the house, not on the streets. I just glared. I'm the daughter of Athena. They could think what they like.

When we finally arrived at the temple, I was gobsmacked. It was majestic, beautiful and intimidating all at once. I glanced at the others before making my way up the steps. I stood before the columns, feeling the power radiating from the temple. I felt the others come up behind me. "It's really something, isn't it?" asked Will, whistling, earning us some glares from other worshippers. Will tended to have a loud whistle.

I stepped forward into the temple, and fell to my knees before the Athena Parthenos. I murmured prayers to Mom, asking for help to get home. I felt the others kneel beside us. It seemed as though Athena herself was in the room. Power radiated from the statue, and it was as if Mom was standing in front of me, they were so alike. I glanced up at the statue again, and I swear to Athena, it winked at me. I gasped and Conner looked at me. "What's wrong?" "It winked at me!" Conner looked at me incredulously. "Come on, this heats getting to you. Let's go get some fresh air before you think it's waving at you as well."

As we exited the temple, I kept insisting it winked at me. "I'm telling you, it's Mom trying to talk to me!" I insisted. They rolled their eyes, and said it was time for a lie down. Some men overheard our conversation and decided it was time to become sexist pigs. "You should really keep your wife in the house. The streets are no place for a woman. She's already turning mad," said one to Conner, who was guiding me by the arm. "Wife?" spluttered Conner and Malcolm, looking at each other in confusion, while Nico, Will and Leo laughed. I turned around slowly, wrenching my arm from Conner's grip. "Excuse me?" I asked, glaring my best. They seemed to cower slightly. "W-w-we said that your p-p-place was in the home," stuttered one. I stormed over, pushing the man against the side of a nearby building. "Take it back!" I spat at him, giving him my best Athena glare. "Hey, control your wife!" he shouted at Conner, who was looking on amusedly. "I am not his wife!" I shouted, shoving him over into a fruit stall, sending grapes and apples and olives flying. We had gathered a large crowd of people, all looking on at our fight. I suppose this isn't your usual occurrence.

"Do you know who I am?" he spat out at me from his position on top of some lemons. "Do _you_ know who _I_ am?" I countered, but that didn't seem to faze him. He picked himself up, dusted down his tunic and motioned over some guards who had been watching in amusement until now. The boys stepped forward, ready to defend me but I held up my hand to stop them. I can fight my own battles.

"I am Agyrrhius, one of Athens most important politicians. Guards arrest this woman!" The pompous man (whom I shall no refer to as 'the prick') waved a hand to motion the guards forward. I stood up to my full height, glaring at them with my intense grey eyes. They hesitated. "I asked you a question. Do you know who I am?" The prick glared at me. "You're just some common servant woman." I laughed at him, pulling back the veil I had been wearing in the temple, revealing my blonde hair. Now, blonde hair is unusual in Greece, as the Greeks have mainly dark hair, especially the women. Combined with the grey eyes, the Athenians now knew my true identity. I drew my sword and flicked my wrist, revealing my shield, the replica of Athena's. "I am Ava, daughter of Athena, your patron. Show some respect!" I boomed, sending some people cowering. The prick's eyes widened in recognition. He glanced back at the boys, who were smirking. He cleared his throat nervously, waving back the guards. "Well, now, we've no real proof your Athena's daughter, now do we?" he smiled to himself triumphantly.

Oh shit, I thought. I've no visible powers, like Nico or Percy or Katie even. I prayed to Athena to help me. I returned my gaze to the prick, and then felt that strange sensation come over me. The same feeling I got when I was claimed. I looked down to see my chiton burn away to reveal celestial bronze armour over a cream and red tunic. I seemed to glow golden, and I felt power course through me. 'Hold out your hand' a powerful voice inside my head told me. I recognised it as Mom's, and I did what I was told. A tawny owl flew down and landed on my hand. I looked in amazement at it. I looked at me. "Well, what are you waiting for?" a shrill voice said in my head. "Let's cream this punk!" Great, now I can talk to owls. It also glared at the prick. I lifted the owl so it sat on my shoulder and stepped towards the now quivering man.

"Do you doubt me now?" I asked, my voice laced with a threatening tone. He shook his head. I glared at the rest of the onlookers. "Does anyone else doubt my heritage?" I boomed and they scattered. I glanced at the guards. "You can go now. Nothing to see here." Everyone turned back to their work. I looked despairingly at the man on the ground then turned to the stall owner. "Sorry about the damage. Will this cover it?" I say, handing her a few drachmas. She looks down speechless. I turn back to the prick. "I don't want you to talk about a woman like that ever again. Trust me, I'll hear about it," I threaten and he nods nervously. I turn back to the boys, who are speechless.

"You are so like Mom it's scary," Malcolm told me. "You looked like the goddess herself!" exclaimed Nico. "I thought you were going to incinerate him!" added Will. "Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful when you're angry?" said Conner and I slapped his arm, as did Malcolm.

I followed the boys back through Athens. I'm munching away at some olives that I bought off a stallholder when I realise we've met up with the others. I listened absentmindedly as the story was recounted. I begin to daydream about being able to change into armour like that whenever I wanted when Conner nudges me. "Ava did you anything we just said?" Travis asked and I shrugged. "Was it important?" I asked and they all sigh. "Yes Ava. We were talking about bringing you to Annabeth's," said Malcolm and my face fell. This was it. I'd have to leave them. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "How far away is Annabeth's?" They looked at me slightly sadly. "It's right there," said Percy, pointing right at the house in front of us. My heart dropped as I saw the pristine white house right in front of me. I looked at the boys, tears forming in my eyes. I'd have to leave my friends all over again. They began to step towards the house. My feet froze, refusing the move any further. Conner quietly took my hand. "Come on. It's not goodbye yet."

A very familiar blonde opened the door. She smiled when she saw her brother. "Malcolm! What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging him. "I found one of our sisters. She has nowhere to go. Can you take her in?" he asked and she smiles. "It's what I do best." She looked towards me, her grey eyes calculating, as if measuring me up. I glared at her, and she smiled. "You're Athena alright," and I smiled back. She ushered us in, blushing as Percy walked past. We walked through the house and found ourselves in a living area. Annabeth left to call the others, whoever they are. I noticed Percy follow her, slipping out discreetly. I noticed the other boys glancing nervously up the stairs, as if waiting for something. I found out what they were waiting for when down come some more familiar faces. Katie Gardiner's face lights up when she sees Travis Stoll, but she quickly hides it with a glare.

"Stoll," she said, nodding her head at him. Travis leaped up, and took her hand. "Hey Katie!" he kissed her hand and she blushed. Piper Mclean smiled at us all, and greeted me. I felt bad, remembering that Jason wouldn't be here unless Rome invaded. Their empire hadn't been born yet, so no Jason for Piper. Thalia Grace appeared, glaring at me, and I glared back. She smiled, and started telling me she was just visiting, and said there was a place in the Hunters if I wanted. Clarisse also appeared, and took great interest in my sword. I could see Chris desperately trying to get her attention but she ignored him. Nyssa of the Hephaestus cabin was also there, and she started talking to Leo about something mechanical. It was almost like I was back at camp.

Katie dragged herself away from Travis to talk to me. I told all about our adventures so far, and she told me about life with Annabeth and the others. They were all living here, safe from monsters, and from suitors. Apparently, they were very sought after by Athenians, and they weren't interested. I was shocked to find they didn't know how to fight. I promised to teach them, and they all perked up at this. Eventually, the boys had to leave to report to the king of Athens, but they promised to visit again tomorrow.

"Well, Ava. You can room with Katie, she doesn't have a roommate. Now, you can change out of that armour and dinner is in an hour," Annabeth said before turning and leaving to go to the kitchen. The others slowly left as well, and Katie turned to me. "Come on, I'll show you our room."

Katie's room had two beds, and a lot of plants. Her window overlooked the street, and the windowsill was overflowing with plants and flowers. She pointed to one of the beds and told me it was mine. I left down my chitons and veil. I unstrapped the armour Athena gave me, leaving just the cream and red tunic. It morphed into a new cream chiton, and the armour disappeared, much to Katie's amazement. "It's my secret superpower," I told her, smirking and she laughed. I undid my hair, and ran my fingers through it. Katie walked over and started braiding it. "So, I saw you and Conner holding hands. What's going on there?" she asked, smirking. "What's going on between you and Travis?" I countered and we both laughed. "Well, aren't we scandalous?"

After dinner, and catching up with the girls (though they thought it was getting to know them, not catching up) I decided to go to bed, and tiredness won the battle to stay awake as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up panting, gasping for air. My eyes searched the darkness frantically, the new surroundings disorientating me. I spotted Katie's sleeping figure across the room. I played back the dream in my head. 'Go to the temple' the person had told me. 'Go to your mother'. I got up quietly, grabbed my sword and bracelet and a cloak. I closed the door quietly behind me, and then crept down the stairs. The darkness was intimidating, but not intimidating enough.

As soon as I was out of the house, I took a shaky breath, trying to calm my nerves. I felt my nightclothes morph into armour once more. I kept a firm grip on my sword, and pulled my hood over my head, hiding my hair. To an outsider, I looked like a man, which would help greatly. I made my way through Athens, which was deserted. Torches illuminated the Parthenon, so it was easily visible from my position. After half an hour of dodging into alleyways whenever I crossed paths with another person, I was finally walking up the steps, my breathing calmer as I got closer to Mom. I stepped into the temple, pulling back my hood, the light bouncing off my armour. I knelt before the Athena Parthenos, praying to mom. "Rise, Ava," I heard her voice behind me. I turned to see the goddess herself, decked in her battle armour almost identical to my own.

"Hey Mom," I said and she smiled. "I don't have much time, daughter," and I shook my head sadly. "Can you tell me what's going on?" "Alas, I cannot. You cannot know." "But do you know?" "Now really Ava! Am I not the goddess of wisdom? I know everything!" I sighed. "I'm gonna take that as a yes then." Mom clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Going to, Ava, not gonna."

I crossed my arms. "Well, if you're not going to tell me what's going on, then why did you call me?" Mom walked across to her statue, looking up at it, inspecting it carefully. "I'm risking enough coming to you now Ava. It's dangerous for you." I walked over to her, contemplating the statue. "Why is it dangerous? Is my life in danger?" She turns to me, her grey eyes sombre, locked on mine. "Yes, grave danger." I looked at her in shock, just as her image began to flicker. Her features turned slightly frantic. "Ava, the connection is fading. I don't have much time. Remember, you must fight this, and come out alive!" Her face faded, without the usual bright flash of light. I reached out, my hand running through her transparent arm. "Wait! Don't leave me! What do I have to fight?"

But she was already gone, and I was left alone once more, the darkness more intimidating than ever.


End file.
